


The Most Kinkiest Time of the Year

by EvergreenEmerald



Series: Smut dump [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anime, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Bara Sans, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Bull - Freeform, Cleaning, Clothing Kink, Cock Tease, Collars, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dancetale, Dancetale Sans, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Echo penis, Echo vagina, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fellswap Papyrus - Freeform, Female Reader, First Time, Gags, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Gutting, Humiliation, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male and female readers, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Mistress, Mommy Kink, Morning Sex, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Punishment, Raffle, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role-Playing Game, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Size Difference, Some Fluff, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stockings, Stripping, Sugar Daddy, Suspension, Swapfell Sans, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Asgore, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Wax Play, black sheet party, damn look at all those tags, double-sided dildo, echo breasts, echo butts?, echo genitals, fellswap, fellswap sans - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, smoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: The title and tags are pretty self-explanatory.Every day of October there will be an update, each chapter will be based on the kink of the day with a different pairing. There are a variety of readers and a variety of monster partners. More info will be provided in the notes for each chapter. Last two days will be Reader's choice that is decided through a month-long raffle.Happy Sinning!





	1. Kinktober 2017 Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> I am going off of the [calendar](http://whoawickedsins.tumblr.com/post/164323319957/kinktober-2017) made by [whoawicked](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked) (read everything and anything by her, she is amazing), but I am making a small change to it. Dealer's choice days will be the last two days of October (30 and 31) instead of the the 15 and 31, and it won't be dealer's choice, it'll be reader's choice. So here is how it will go, you can leave a comment at the end of any chapter(or my [tumblr](https://evagreenemerald.tumblr.com/)) with any pair and kink you would like to see, include any details that you want to see with it. The more info for me the better and faster I can be. I'll collect all the suggestions and pick them at random. You can suggest multiple different pairings and kinks, but you can't spam the same one. So let's say, on one day you think of sans/chubby reader with butt fetish and then next day swapfell paps/reader with branding, I'll take both as two suggestions, but if you spam sans/chubby reader over and over, I'll only take that as one. (Also, if you suggest something that I am already doing for later chapters, I'll let you know so you have a chance to change it if you'll like) The cut off day will be the end of 28 and I'll announce the winners on the 29.

List of couples and their kinks

 

 

Oct 1: First Time - Underswap Sans/Female Reader

 

Oct 2: Wax - Underfell Grillby/Female Reader

 

Oct 3: Blinded - Underswap Papyrus/Female Reader

 

Oct 4: Daddy/Mommy - Papyrus/Female Reader

 

Oct 5: Smoke - Papyrus/Female Reader

 

Oct 6: Clean - Papyrus/Male Reader

 

Oct 7: Dirty Talk - DanceTale Sans/Female Reader

 

Oct 8: Party - Underfell Sans/Female Reader/other humans

 

Oct 9: Clothing - Papyrus/Female Reader

 

Oct 10: Gag - Underfell Sans/Male Reader

 

Oct 11: Alone - Underswap Papyrus/Gender Neutral Reader

 

Oct 12: Breathe - Muffet/Female Reader

 

Oct 13: Exhibition - swapfell Sans/Female Reader

 

Oct 14: Master/Mistress - Muffet/Female Reader

 

Oct 15: Heat - Asgore/Female Reader

 

Oct 16: Messy - Horrortale Sans/Female Reader

 

Oct 17: (Non)Consent - swapfell Sans/Female Reader

 

Oct 18: Payment - swapfell Papyrus/Female Reader

 

Oct 19: Tease - Underswap Papyrus/Male Reader

 

Oct 20: Punishment - Underswap Asgore/Female Reader

 

Oct 21: Gloryhole - Gaster/Female Reader

 

Oct 22: Big/Small - Bara Sans/Female Reader

 

Oct 23: Possession - Bara Sans/Female Reader

 

Oct 24: Toys - Underfell Papyrus/Female Reader

 

Oct 25: Experiment - Horror Sans/Female Reader

 

Oct 26: Share - Underfell Sans/Grillby/Female Reader

 

Oct 27: Morning - Underswap Sans/Male Reader

 

Oct 28: Strip - Underswap Sans/Female Reader (Cut off day for raffle)

 

Oct 29: Role Play - Sans/Male Reader (Winners Announced)

 

Oct 30: Raffle Winner #1

 

Oct 31: Raffle Winner #2


	2. Human to Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: First time  
> Pair: Jealous Underswap Sans/ Shy Female Reader

“Dare me punk!” Alphys slammed a fist onto her knee. Chara’s eyes twinkle as they dare Alphys to drink an entire bottle of Ultra Death hot sauce. “Bring it, nerd!” Alphys takes the bottle that Chara had pulled out of thin air and chugs it within seconds. Sans starts clapping for her, the stars in his eyes spinning. She tosses the bottle behind her and turns to you. “___, truth or dare!” You giggle as you see her shake, trying not to react.

 

You clear your throat and speak in a quiet voice. “Truth.”

 

“Come on… p-punk…” Alphys coughs, her voice strained, “pick something more interesting.” She nonchalantly guzzles down a bottle of water that Undyne hands her.

 

“No, no, I’m okay with truth.” You have been playing with them for twenty minutes, which was long enough to know that choosing dare is not safe with this group, even if there are kids playing. Though…You glance at Chara; they are more diabolical with their dares than Alphys and Paps combined. They are a player that you must pay diligence to and avoid confrontation at all cost.

 

“FFFFFFFFine! Be that way.” Alphys sighed, lowering her head. Undyne took the empty bottle from her girlfriend and gave her another full one. Alphys smirked and gave her a thank you kiss. “OOooh, I got it. ___, you are an innocent type.”

 

“Um, I guess?”

 

“But how innocent are you, I wonder? How many bases have you crossed?” Your face instantly heats up as Alphys leans in, raising a brow.

 

“I um…” You glance to the side; Sans is staring at you intently. You have been on a few dates with Sans, but there had nothing more than hand-holding or light pecks. You don’t know if your heart can take any more than that yet. But in the past you have… “Um, a few, I guess…” You blush intently and lower your head. You pull your hoodie over your head, trying to hide.

 

You hear Alphys stand up and start shouting. “No way! The innocent little bean has experience!? Now I have seen it all!” The room starts erupting with laughter and hoots.

 

You curl into yourself, holding your knees. Then you feel your hoodie being yanked down. “I did not see that _cumming_.”

 

“Eww, Papyrus…” You pout at him, puffing out your cheeks. That was just gross. He reaches over and pokes your cheek till you finally let out air. “What are you doing!?”

 

Papyrus chuckles at you. “Sorry, was it painful? I was just popping your cherry… red cheeks.” You gasp as he starts cracking up.

 

You get on your knees and start smacking him in the arm repeatedly. “Papyrus! Oh my god! That’s so gross! Stoooop!”

 

Papyrus is snorting at you as he catches your hands easily. “What? Was that too _deep_ for you?”

 

“Stooooooop!” You flail around and continue to try to hit him. Papyrus just laughs at you as you struggle. There was a sharp tug on your sweater, causing you to fall back on your butt, and you feel yourself being dragged away from Paps.

 

Sans clears his throat; you are now sitting pressed up against his side. “I BELIEVE WE SHOULD CONTINUE THE GAME NOW.” Sans smiled but it looks strained. He then looks at his wrist and gasps. “OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT THE TIME!” He taps on his wrist… there isn’t a watch there… “MY HUMAN HAS WORK IN THE MORNING, ISN’T THAT RIGHT? WE MUST GET YOU HOME SO YOU ARE WELL RESTED FOR TOMORROW!” Sans jumps to his feet and lifts you up before you could even answer that you don’t work tomorrow. He is now carrying you under his arm against his hip.

 

“Ah…uh…” You looked around at everyone; their faces showed that they were just as shocked as you, all except Paps who just shrugged at you. “Um… Sans?”

 

“GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!” Sans turns around and runs away from the party and out of the house so no one had a chance to protest. You clutched onto his shirt the entire time out of fear and confusion. What is happening?!

 

~

 

Sans is holding your hand as he walks in front of you, leading you to your front door. “Um, Sans?”

 

He stops in his tracks. “How many…”

 

You can barely hear him. “What?”

 

He turns to you, his face completely flushed. “HOW MANY BOYFRIENDS HAVE YOU HAD BEFORE ME?”

 

“I uh…three? I think?” You furrow your brow.Why does that matter?

 

His hand tightened around yours and he visibly swallowed. “AN-AND MY BROTHER? DID YOU EVER DATE HIM?”

 

You shake your head. “You are the only monster I've ever dated.”

 

Sans turned back around and continued to pull you towards the door. “So it’s only the three…” He unlocks your door with your keys… wait, when did he get your key? You look in your empty sweater pocket. How did he do that without you noticing?

 

He closes the door, locks it, and then throws you onto a couch. You try to get up but Sans quickly gets on top of you, pressing his teeth against your lips roughly and pushing you deeper into the couch. His tongue forced its way into your mouth; you practically choke on it, struggling to breathe. His hands are running up and down your body; he moves your legs to sit between them. “I tried human, I really did… I tried to hold back for you, I thought you were inexperienced…but now, I learned three men have touched what is mine. I can’t ignore that.” Sans pushes your sweater and shirt over your head and onto the floor.

 

“Sans, wait a minute-” He kisses you again, stopping you from talking. He nips at your lower lip and his tongue comes back out to lick at it before going inside your mouth. More gently than before, he rubs his tongue against yours, enticing you to return the action. Slowly, you curl your tongue around his and he hums approvingly. Your bra is pushed up and Sans starts to massage one of your breasts. You moan into his mouth, starting to enjoy his touch.

 

He pulls away and leans down to lick your other breast; his tongue swirled all around and then he clamped down on your nipple, sucking on it. You arch your back and your hands grip onto his shoulders. “I’ll make you forget about them. Your body will only remember me.” He tweaks and rolls your nipples between his teeth and fingers. Your hips jolt up without intention.

 

Sans sits up and pulls his shirt off. You suck in a breath, finding his bare-bones gorgeous. His fingers wrap around the hem of your pants and he pulls them off of you. “I’m going to make you all mine so that no one will ever dare to flirt with you, not even my brother.” Sans leans down and starts biting at your neck, sucking hard and then letting go to do the same thing in a different place all around your neck and chest. One hand wanders down to your clothed pussy, rubbing the entrance and making you shiver. His fingers press hard into you, making circular motions as you become wetter. He pushes your underwear to the side and dips a finger inside you. You cover your mouth as you moan.

 

“Mweh heh heh, go ahead and try to hold your voice back as I make you mine.” Sans chuckled as he slid down your body. Your underwear was pulled off and Sans’ tongue replaces it. He starts licking up and down your slit as one finger swirls inside you. He inserts another finger deeper and starts rubbing your walls. His tongue focuses on swirling around your clit. You arch your back, keeping a hand over your mouth as you try not to be too loud.

 

“Ahh!” You let out a loud shout that surprises you and Sans. His fingers stop and he looks at you. He locks his eyes with yours and moves his fingers a bit. You throw your head back and grip onto the couch. A smile spreads over his face at the discovery of your g-spot.

 

Another finger is inside you now, attacking your g-spot full on. You gasp at his intensity and can’t hold your voice back anymore. You are moaning and thrusting your hips into him, losing yourself in his fingers. “Say my name.” He drags his fingers up and down your g spot as he thrusts them.

 

“Oh god… Sans…” You mumble, closing your eyes and enjoying the feeling of being stretched out by his hand.

 

“Louder.” He takes your clit and sucks on it, flicking his tongue against it as he does.

 

Your hands go to his skull as you rut against him. “Ah! Yes, Sans!” He goes faster every time you chant his name, your pussy quickly starting to pulse and tense up. To your displeasure, he pulls his fingers out of you.

 

He fumbles with his shorts, cursing when he couldn’t get the zipper down fast enough. His glowing blue cock springs out, fully standing. “I can’t hold back anymore.” Sans hoist your legs onto his shoulders and lines his cock up, rubbing the head with your entrance. He pushes in and groans. “So tight…” You are a gasping mess. You try to catch your breath but the deeper he goes inside, stretching you out more, the harder it gets to get enough air. “You’re mine now, none of those humans can compare to me. No one can.” He starts thrusting inside you at a hard pace. You practically scream as he reaches deep inside you. He grips onto your hips and grinds into you, his pelvis rubbing against your ass.

 

He hugs your legs as he watches you fall apart. You grasp at the couch; your whole body was burning, ready to release the tension building up in your groin. “You’re so beautiful. And all mine, right? Only I can make you feel this way?” He pushed your bent legs down to your chest, reaching inside you at a different angle, his pelvis perfectly hitting against your clit with every thrust. “Right?” He leaned down for a kiss, nipping at your lower lip, and you happily sucked his tongue in.

 

“Yes, I’m yours…” Sans looked relieved and pulled your body closer to him at your words. He moaned your name and your walls started to convulse. Your hands clutched onto him, pulling him closer as you came around him. He continued thrusting, making your orgasm last.

 

“Good… Now let’s confirm that in every position possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one, rewrote it three times still eh, it's okay.


	3. Melted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Wax  
> Pair: Underfell Grillby/Female reader  
> Additional tag: voyeurism, bondage

You squirm before the naked purple fire monster sitting in front of you. Both of your hands are tied to a rope that loops through the bars of the bed’s headboard, the other end tied to your ankles. If you try to lower your arms, the rope pulls on your legs, making them spread even wider than they already were. Grillby chuckles in front you as you purposely pull your arms down, trying to tempt him to start already. “It’s nice to see you again too, my little whore.” Master owes Grillby more money, so like usual, he offered your services in exchange. So far Grillby has only stripped you and tied you up. Master hasn’t touched you at all today, so your cunt is painfully throbbing to be filled.

 

“Please, Grillby… feed my pussy. It needs to be fucked.” You spread your legs more and thrust your hips.

 

Grillby places a hand on your stomach. “You know all the right words to say, don’t you whore? Don’t worry, you’ll get want you. But first…” His other hand holds something above you. It’s a candle… He tips it and a drop of wax lands on your stomach, making you jump. He moves up, letting another drop on your sternum. Then he moves till he is hovering directly over one of your breasts. The candle drips and hot wax lands right next to your nipple. You gasp, the heat giving you the much-needed stimulation. “Oh, do we like that?” Grillby teased.

 

 _Drip_.

 

This time it landed directly on your nipple and you moan, leaning your head back and arching forward. He continues to focus dripping around your breasts; most of the wax was focused on your nipple. Every drop that hit your skin sent a shiver down your spine to your cunt, your slick juices spilling out and pooling under your ass. Once one breast was completely covered, he moved to the other, doing the exact same thing. You were moaning and gasping. Your back ached from arching for so long. You kept pulling on the ropes, using it as leverage, but at the same time, you felt like you were going to be ripped in half from it.

 

 _Splat_.

 

Your eyes go wide as globs of wax landed on your stomach, completely covering the rest of your torso in wax. Looking up you see some wax dripping from Grillby’s enclosed hands. He'd used his hands to melt the rest of the candle all at once. Your whole body was shaking; you might cum the second he enters you. There were no more candles for him to use on you, which means that is the only thing-

 

He’s backing away, why is he backing away?! “Um, Gr-Grillby…”

 

“What is it?” He smirked at you.

 

“Aren’t you…”

 

Grillby just smiles at you, watching you as you squirm. “I’m just enjoying the show. You enjoy it too, Sans?” Grillby turned to Master, who was sitting on the other side of the room. You turn your head towards him and you can see the glowing bulge in Master’s pants.

 

“Oh yes, please continue. You have my permission to fuck my little whore. You’ll be her first dick of the day.” Master started rubbing the front of his crotch. “Ya hear that, baby girl? After you’ve been well fucked by him, I’m gonna to spend the rest of the day making ya smell like me again.”

 

You shivered at the thought of what he had in store for you. “Oh, the slut is shaking with excitement?” Grillby turns your head towards him roughly. He is now hovering over you and you can feel his hot cock press against your folds. “Stop that, I’m the one about to fuck you. Your attention should be on me now.” He slams into your pussy and goes right into a hard pace.

 

You arch your back, yanking on the ropes for support while at the same time spreading yourself for him. “Oh yes! Fuck my cunt! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

Grillby chuckled at you, his hands gripping at your waist. “I entered you so easily; did hearing that you are going to have your brains fucked out of you turn you on that much?” You moan and turn your head as he thrusts in quick bursts. You can see Master stroking his cock as he watches Grillby destroy your pussy; it sent shivers down your spine and you can feel your cunt become wetter. “Oh I see, it isn’t just Sans and his weird shit. You like being watched.”

 

Grillby stops despite your protest and grabs the ropes, burning them lose. Your legs and arms drop to the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed, pulls you onto his lap, and reenters you. You are now facing Sans as Grillby continues to assault your soaked cunt. Some of the now dry wax cracked on your body. “There, does this feel better? Having your Master see another man’s cock fuck your slutty lips?”

 

Grillby’s hands started roaming around your stomach, making it feel hot. His hands were melting the wax again and he was rubbing it around your body like it was lotion. It felt like you were getting close to being burned from how hot his hands were. Wax started to drip on your legs and down your crotch, mixing with your fluids. His hands went up to your breasts and he massaged them roughly, rubbing the wax hard into your nipples as he heated it up. You throw your head back to rest on his shoulder, enjoying his touches and abuse. “Come on, answer. Show me how much of a slut you are.”

 

He grabbed onto your breasts and used them like handles to pull you down harder on his cock. “Oh fuck! Yes! I love it! Please, make me cum for Master! I want him to see you fill my whore pussy with your cum! Please! Use me like a sex toy!” You felt Grillby twitch inside you, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Master was pumping on his cock at high speed. He wasn’t even looking anymore; his eyes were closed as he leaned back in his chair, probably close to his own orgasm.

 

“Such a good little slut. Alright, since you asked so nicely.” Grillby flipped you over on the bed; you were now on your knees with your ass in the air, a hand holding your head into the mattress and another holding onto your waist. Your face hurts from the force he is using to hold you down and the grip he has on your waist. You know you are going to have bruises and burns everywhere. He pounded into you, his hips smacking so hard against your ass that it stung. You rutted against him, feeling his cock throbbing and growing bigger.

 

“I can feel you! So hot! Cum deep inside me! I want to be dripping with your cum!” You begged him. You reached down and started playing with your clit, causing your own climax to speed up. Your walls twitched and tightened around his cock, causing him to groan. His thrusts became desperate, cock ready to explode inside you. You came, juices squirting out and your walls clamping down on him. You tighten your walls and flexing your muscles along with your orgasm to add more pleasure for Grillby.

 

Grillby was panting, unable to control his rhythm anymore. His hands were starting to burn against you and his cock started to sizzle. He let out a loud groan as he thrust in and came deep inside you, his cum hitting the far walls of your uterus. “Fuck…” Grillby whispered as you massage his cock through his orgasm. He pulls out of you and cum starts spilling out, flowing down your aching legs.

 

“Thank you…” You mumble as your legs give out, dangling off the side of the bed.

 

Grillby chuckled from behind you; he gently strokes your back. “Anytime. How was that Sans?” You close your eyes, listening as Grillby started getting dressed and talked to Master.

 

“Perfect. And my debt?”

 

“Consider it cut in half. I still need to make some money. Speaking of money, I need to go open the bar.”

 

“Hmm, I getcha. Alright.” You hear the door close and then the mattress creaks as someone sits beside you. You feel something gently being put around your neck. You look up to see Master putting your collar back on. Last time Grillby played with you, he burned your collar so Master didn’t want to risk it this time. You hum happily and rub your face into his hands. “Feel better, baby girl?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

He caresses your cheek, his thumb rubbing your lower lip and pulling it down. “Good. Now, can you be a good girl and make me feel better?” He grins at you with his sharp teeth, his one gold tooth glistening. You look down to see him stroking his still rock hard cock.

 

You sit up on the bed despite your aching body and turn to him. “Of course Master. Anything for you.”

 


	4. Heightened Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Blinded  
> Pairing: Underswap Papyrus/Female Reader  
> Additional tags: aphrodisiacs, bondage, sensation play, burns, scratching, honey

Your entire body burned. You struggled in your binds, your arms and legs tied to each post of the bed, completely spread out in the shape of an X. The ropes burned into your skin and you let out a moan. Any touch of any kind sent waves of pleasure down your body and settled in your throbbing pussy. Your senses were at an all-time high from the blindfold over your eyes and a drug that Papyrus had given you. He said it would _heat_ things up before tying you up naked and blinding you. He then left you in the room alone (you think), and within an hour, your body began to tremble. Even a small breeze from the AC made you arch your body for more. Your pussy was just an open faucet, fluids pouring out of you and soaking the sheets.

 

You jump as something soft brushed across your skin. “Ah! Fuck!” You try to scrunch your body together as the small touches pleasured your entire body. You panted, completely out of breath as the touch was pulled away. Your nose registered a hint of smoke in the air.

 

“Wow, all that from a few feathers?” Your pussy quivered at the sound of Papyrus’ deep voice. His voice alone is going to make you cum.

 

“Papyrus! Please, please, please, I need you right now!” You pull at your ropes as you desperately beg. “Please fuck me!”

 

You hear him chuckle, inhaling and exhaling, probably smoking one of his cigarettes. “Now why would I do that? It’s so much fun watching you struggle like this.” You whine and then gasp as he drags his fingers down your body, digging his claws roughly into your skin, but not hard enough to make you bleed. You hold your breath, biting on your lip till you tasted blood and tears started to run down your cheeks. “This drug really works wonders. I barely did anything and you are already like this.” You feel a finger rub roughly into your clit and you scream, finally cumming from how sensitive and pent-up you were. But you still want more…

 

“…Please… I need you…” You cried, so desperate for something to penetrate you.

 

You feel the bed dip and sensed Papyrus’ body heat sitting between your legs. “Hmm, I’ll think about it as I play with you some more.” You feel him move and a finger presses hard into your collarbone; you can tell he broke the skin as he dragged it down to your chest. The wound stung as the air hit it and it brought you so much pleasure. You moaned for him and he hummed. “So pain feels good? Then how about this?” You feel something hot burn into your hip and you jolt forward. Your pussy began to quiver again.

 

He could sense your enjoyment. “Oh, so honey likes being my ashtray?” You hear the distinct sound of his lighter and another burning sensation on your other hip. You moan and whine for more; he happily complies, burning you three more times on your stomach and both of your collarbones. “I guess I should take care of those wounds. Did you know honey is nature’s disinfectant?” You can feel sticky goo being poured on all your burns and the scratch he made on your body. The smell of sweet honey fills your nose. “Oops, I poured too much…” You feel him come closer, his body not touching you but his warmth letting you know how close he is. A tongue laps at your collarbone, cleaning off the honey. You arch your back and let out a hot moan. He continues to lick your body clean, "accidentally" pouring more on your breasts and licking that off as well. You came again as he sucked on your nipples and could feel yourself getting close again when he started licking your hips.

 

“Oh stars honey, if you could only see what you are doing to me… I guess I’ll just have to show you.” Without warning, he enters your dripping cunt and pounds into you, not giving you a second to breathe or adjust to his girth. He holds tightly onto your hips, his fingers digging deeply into your flesh.

 

You tug on your restraints, wanting to hold him closer, to feel his body rubbing up against yours, to shove your tongue down his throat and wrap your legs around him, making him go in deeper. You moan and cry for him. “More! Papyrus! Please, harder!” He heeds your pleas; you can feel him lean down, his head right next to yours and his mouth panting into your ear. His hands lift your hips up for him to get a better angle, reaching deep enough to hit the top of your uterus.

 

He grunts in your ear as your walls began to tighten for yet another orgasm. “That’s right baby, cum for me, cum as much as you want.” He bites into your shoulder and you scream, your entire body shaking from the most intense orgasm. “Oh fuck… you're fucking tight… I can’t…” His thrusts become erratic; his cock is throbbing inside you and is practically on fire until he bursts, cumming deep inside you.

 

His body drops onto yours and he continues to pant as a hand pulls off the blindfold. It takes a minute for your eyes to adjust to the light again and you turn to face him. He is smiling at you, sweat dripping down his skull. He leans in to nuzzle your neck and then presses his teeth to your ear. “Ready for more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be afraid to offer prompts for the raffle, all are welcome :D


	5. Do It For Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Mommy Kink  
> Pairing: Papyrus/Female Reader  
> Additional tags: Oral

You lean your head back, getting comfy on your couch with your legs propped up, wide open for the tall skeleton standing before you. “Come on baby boy, show Mama what you learned.” You watch as he swallows, his bones shaking with excitement. He gets down in front of you, jaw gaping open. You raise an eyebrow at him. “Well? Don’t you want to please Mama?”

 

“I... JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT.” You roll your eyes and reach up, your hand sliding behind his skull, pulling him down to press his teeth to your mound. “YOU ARE QUITE IMPATIENT.” He looks up at you, resting his chin on your pelvis.

 

He wraps his hands around your hips, holding you there. You can see his orange tongue glowing behind his teeth. “Yeah, yeah, now be a good boy and shove that tongue in Mama’s cunt.” His tongue spills out of his mouth, saliva threatening to drip. He looks down at your pussy and gives it a nice long lick, rubbing his tongue through your folds. His tongue curls around your clit and then he sucked it into his mouth. You let out a loud moan.

 

“Such a good boy, Mama is proud of her baby boy. Now go faster.” You pet his head encouragingly. He complies with a hum, his tongue diving into your pussy. The slimy appendage swirls around your walls, reaching further than any human tongue could possibly touch. He slurps up your juices greedily, his teeth grinding against your clit, adding more stimulation.

 

His hands are massaging your hips as he expertly eats you out. Your hands grip at his skull as you thrust into his mouth, his tongue now playing with your g-spot.  “Oh, right there! Yes, yes, yes, yes, don’t stop!” He lets out a small ‘Nyeh’ as his hands let go of your hips and fingers are added to your cunt. He spreads your lips, his fingers massaging your entrance as he expands his tongue to fill you. He thrusts his tongue in and out of you, fucking you with his tongue.

 

Your wall began to tense up, tightening around his tongue and sucking it in. He notices and starts moving his fingers inside you. Four fingers now rub all sides of your walls as his tongue continues to wiggle deeper inside you. You scream as you cum; you feel your juices gush out onto Papyrus face. He pulls his tongue out but leaves his fingers in to continue massaging you as you come down from your orgasm high. “Did I do good, Mama?”

 

You reach up and caress his soaked cheek. You hold up your hand, covered in your fluids and he licks your hand clean. “Yes you did, my dirty little boy. You aren’t that innocent little curious skeleton I once knew, that’s for sure. So good at pleasing Mama. I don’t have to teach you much anymore.” He hums, nuzzling your hand. “I wonder how your brother would feel knowing that his sweet little bro is really my dirty boy.”

 

His hands freeze. “My brother has nothing to do with this… I chose you to be my Mama; I wanted you to show me the part of the adult world I hadn’t experienced.” He pulls out his fingers and reaches down to unzip his pants. “And if Mama would like, I can show you how much of a dirty adult I can be.” He stands up and looms over you, his bright orange cock standing high and strong. He stroked his cock for you, face full of lust and unending desire.

 

You smile at him. You'd enjoyed the shy innocent Papyrus from before, but you loved this corrupted greedy Papyrus even more. “Show Mama all the things she taught you and how creative you can be.”

 

“Yes, Mama.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Interested in daddy kink? Go here for a hot fire daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295651)


	6. Come Get a Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Smoking  
> Pairing: Papyrus/Female Reader  
> Additional Tags: seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same pairing from Do It For Mama, but before they started having sex.

You are standing on your balcony, wearing only a tank top and underwear, lighting a cigarette between your lips. Getting ready for another sleepless night… You suddenly hear something wobble to the left of you. “AH! Hello human neighbor.” You exhale smoke as the tall skeleton came walking towards the railing that separated your balconies from each other. He was wearing yellow pajamas with a cute little pink bunny pattern and was holding a watering can.

 

“Wha’cha up to now, Tree Trunks?” You turn back to the city, watching the lights of cars speed away. You weren’t really interested in what the super-sized skeleton child had to say.

 

He cleared his throat and placed the watering can down. "I accidentally forgot to water the plants today. I was so busy with school and managing the house, including my sack of lazy bones brother, that it had slipped my mind.”

 

You tap your cigarette, knocking off the excess ashes. “Oh, that’s really fascinating Tree Trunks.” You answer him sarcastically.

 

“Um, my name is Papyrus.” You look over at him from the corner of your eye. He was fidgeting with his hands as he stared at you. “I would very much appreciate it if you called me by my name. We-we have been neighbors for a while now, and I was hoping that we could become friends. I, the Great Papyrus, have many friends and fans, but I wouldn’t mind having one more friend…”

 

“Oooh, I see.” You chuckle, turning towards him completely. You prop your head up on one of your hands, resting on the bar while the other held the cigarette to your lips. “But didn’t your olda bwotha say not to hang out with baaaaad little me? I might be a negative influence on you.” You chuckled as you exhaled the smoke.

 

He frowns at you. “He did… but I am an adult and I can make my own choices.”

 

“Hmm, good for you Tree Trunks.” You turn back away from him and look down at the street below. The gas station is still open, you might go down and buy some cheap beer… but then you’ll have to put pants on…

 

“What does it taste like?” He's still here? You look up at the skeleton to see that he was staring at your cigarette.

 

“This? You want to try?” You bite on your lower lip; now this is interesting. Mr. Goody wants to be bad? Oooh. “You know your bro won’t be happy with you smoking a cigarette.”

 

“I… I know, but I often see you out here smoking… and I was wondering if they taste good?” You smirk at him as his face turns orange.

 

You walk over to him, placing your feet between the poles of the bar that separated the balconies. “Come down here, I’ll show you how you do it.” You place the cigarette between your lips and inhale. He bends down, watching your mouth intently inches from your face. He is so damn serious, what the fuck? You pull the cigarette away and press your lips on his teeth. You exhale the smoke into his mouth. It takes him a moment before he starts to inhale. Smoke isn’t the only thing you press inside. Your tongue flicks around, feeling the empty space till you find his tongue. You can feel him shake and he moans as you rub your tongues together.

 

You pull away from him and he exhales the smoke. There is a dazed orange look on his face. “Wowie…”

 

You smirk at him and put the cigarette out on an ash tray. “Your brother’s right. I am a bad influence on you. But that could be a good thing. Mama would be happy to teach baby boy a thing or two about being bad.” Lights turn on in skeleton’s apartment; time to go inside, the big bro is up. You wink at him as you back away to your sliding glass door.

 

“Mama?” He is practically hanging off the railing to watch you go back inside.

 

You step inside your apartment and give him a smirk. “Yup, and maybe next time when big bro isn’t around, Mama will feed you something other than the smoke from her lips.” You trail a hand down your chest and give one of your breasts a squeeze. His face bursts into a vibrant orange shade. “Night Tree Trunks.”


	7. Look At What You Maid Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Cleaning  
> Pairing: Papyrus(top)/Male Reader (bottom)  
> Additional Tags: Anal fingering, Anal Sex, shower sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... this is when you give me pointers, this the first time I ever did a male reader smut. I never had anal (I did so much research to find out what it's like but there is only so much I can accurately describe) and I'm not male. I'm pretty sure anal is a different experience for men than it is for women as well. So feedback would be much appreciated.

Is it bad that you leave stuff around the house on purpose? You know you should not be wearing your work boots around the house; they leave dry mud prints on the hardwood floors. You also know how the dishwasher works and how to do laundry. But you don’t do them. You know how to mop (you’re not good at it but you know how). You don’t forget to put your dirty clothes in the hamper; you leave it on the floor. You are capable of cleaning but don’t. You do it all on purpose.

 

“OH MY GOD! ___ SERIOUSLY!? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO TAKE OFF YOUR BOOTS OUTSIDE?” Papyrus comes running out of the kitchen, wearing a big, kiss-the-cook apron. It almost looked like he was only wearing the apron, but to your disappointment, he was wearing his usual booty shorts and crop top.

 

You shrug at him. “Sorry, I forgot. I was so quick to come eat your special maximum dating power spaghetti that it completely slipped my mind.” You gave him a big cheesy smile and you can see the anger melt away from Papyrus’ shoulders.

 

His cheekbones were slightly orange as he fidgeted with the tie on his apron. “O-oh, really? I mean, OF COURSE! ANYONE WHO HAS THE OPPORTUNITY TO EAT MY SPECIAL DATING DINNER WOULD BE JUST AS EXCITED! I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND!” You lean down and untie your boots, taking them off and carefully placing them by the door. You walk back over and place a kiss on Paps’ cheek. “WOWIE! A WELCOME HOME KISS ON THE CHEEK! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE ME!”

 

“Sure do. Let’s eat; that smell is making me even hungrier!” You walk to the table and sit down. Papyrus had made a large feast, yay! A mountain of spaghetti and garlic bread that never ends! Your job takes a lot of manual labor so you're always starving afterward. You scarf down the food and practically lick the plate. Paps sure has come a long way. Cooking school must be paying off.

 

Before you could even stand up, Papyrus has already taken your empty plate. “I GOT IT, MY BELOVED! RELAX!” You give him a smile and lean back in your chair. You tilt your head as you watched Papyrus clean the dishes. Is it bad that you find Papyrus cleaning a complete and total turn on? Your pants were starting to feel constricted. You were adjusting yourself when Paps turned around. “IS SOMETHING WRONG?”

 

“N-no, no. It’s nothing, just getting comfy…” You clear your throat a few times.

 

“YOU CAN GO INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND RELAX THERE.” Papyrus opens the dishwasher and starts placing your plates inside.

 

You lean over to get a better look. “Nah… I’m okay here…” You instantly sit up straight when he turns back around. What is wrong with you? He isn’t even doing anything that is remotely sexual…

 

“HMM, ALL RIGHT THEN. I’LL GO INTO THE LIVING ROOM TO CLEAN UP THE PRINTS OF MUD THAT YOU TRAILED INTO THE HOUSE!” Papyrus reaches into the pantry and pulls out a mop and bucket. He fills the bucket and quickly goes to work in the living room. He drops the wet mop on the floor with a splat and bends over as he pushes it forward. His shorts move, giving you a small glimpse of his pelvic bones, and his shirt falls forward, exposing the underside of his rib cage. Okay, that may look sexual from this angle… You sneakily take a picture with your phone.

 

~

 

It’s your day off and some of your buddies from work wanted to play football and had invited you. It was shirts versus skins; you were skins. Your team had lost, but that didn’t matter. It was a lot of fun letting loose with them like that again. You happily hum as you came home, carrying some sub sandwiches for lunch for Paps and you. You might even eat some leftover spaghetti with it. “Paps, I’m back.” You step into the house and hang your keys on their hook before kicking off your muddy shoes.

 

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF ASGORE! NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!” You jump at the sound of Papyrus shouting. You turn around to see him pinching his nasal bridge. “DO NOT MOVE.”

 

“Uh hi Papyrus?” You give him a small wave.

 

“I SAID DO NOT MOVE!” He points at you as he backs away. He grumbles as he goes into the kitchen and comes back with a garbage bag. “STRIP!”

 

You look at him confused. “Uh…”

 

Papyrus glared at you and pointed at your clothing. You look down and noticed that you are completely covered in mud. “TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF AND PUT THEM IN THE BAG FOR ME TO WASH. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TRAIL FILTH THROUGH THE HOUSE AGAIN!”

 

“Oh, sorry… I-”

 

“FORGOT! I KNOW! NOW CLOTHES!” Papyrus thrust the bag in front of him and held it wide open. You take off your shirt and shorts, leaving your boxers on, and throw them in the bag. “OH MY GOD! WHY IS THERE MORE UNDER YOUR CLOTHES? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Papyrus drops the bag on the floor after closing it and then comes over to you.

 

He then lifts you up like a princess and starts carrying you into the house, you assume to the bathroom. “Dude, Paps. I’m not a chick; please don’t carry me like this…”

 

“SORRY, DUDE,” he spoke in a sassy tone, “BUT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I SHOULD CARRY YOU TO MINIMIZE MY OWN CLOTHING BECOMING FILTHY OR HAVING DIRT FALL OFF YOU AND ONTO MY FRESHLY CLEANED FLOORS!” Papyrus’ intense glare hit you hard down to your SOUL…

 

“Got it…” You bite your lip, keeping your mouth shut and let Paps do what he wants. Should not argue with the angry skeleton, especially when he is carrying you.

 

Papyrus pushes the door to the bathroom open and practically drops you into the tub. “I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE COMPLETELY CLEAN, NOT A SINGLE SPECK OF DIRT WILL BE ON YOUR BODY ONCE I’M THROUGH WITH YOU!” Papyrus turns on the shower and you are hit with frigid water.

 

“Fuck! It’s freezing!” You turn around, wrapping your arms around yourself, and scoot away, trying to keep the water from touching you.

 

“LANGUAGE! JUST WAIT A MINUTE!” Papyrus steps back and looks in the cabinet under the sink. The water is starting to feel less freezing. You take off your boxers, tossing them to the floor outside the tube. You slowly enter the stream and sigh; the water is warm now and feels wonderful around your body. You lower your head, letting the water run through your hair, and watch as dirt is washed off and went down the drain.

 

You hear the curtain move and turn to see Paps entering the shower with you. “Uh Paps?”

 

“I TOLD YOU! I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU GET CLEAN!” He holds up a washcloth. “Now turn around, I’m starting with your back.”

 

You turn away from him, holding your hands together in front of your crotch, feeling a bit self-conscious with your lover in the shower with you for the first time. You jump slightly at the feeling of Paps rubbing a soapy cloth against your back. He starts with your shoulders and works his way down your arms. He’s actually cleaning you… in the shower… naked… fuuuuck. You feel yourself become more aroused as time goes on; you cover your growing erection with your hands, hoping he won’t notice. Papyrus is now cleaning your lower back and hips; you try to keep your voice down as he touches your ticklish spots. You have to bite your lip to hold in a groan when he starts rubbing your ass cheeks. He continues on, not noticing your struggle, and starts cleaning your legs. You let out a breath of relief.

 

Bones press up against your back and arms come around. “Honestly, how does someone get so dirty so fast?” You shiver as he cleans your chest, wiping away the clumps of dirt that had managed to cling to your skin. His hands moved slowly, pushing the soap around in circles, going lower and lower till they stop around your hips. He leans into you and presses his teeth to your ear as he squirts a large amount of soap on the cloth. “Such a dirty boy. I can’t clean you if you don’t move your hands.” He reaches for your wrist and pulls your hands away one at a time.

 

He wraps the cloth around your cock and starts to ‘clean’ it. You suck in a breath as Papyrus nips at your shoulders and strokes you with the rough cloth. “You really like it when I clean, huh?”

 

“You-you've noticed?” You gasp, feeling Papyrus suck on your shoulder.

 

“Oh please, I’m not oblivious. I could feel the lustful looks you were giving me. Also, all the pictures in your phone of me are of me cleaning. It’s not hard to put two and two together. I thought I’d clean you today.” Papyrus chuckled as you gasped, gripping onto his arm as he starts pumping faster. “You should probably not keep our anniversary as your password for your phone.”

 

You swallow a few times, trying to catch your breath. “Papyrus…”

 

He lets go of you and then turns you around, his cock now materialized. He tosses the cloth away and pulls you close, your cocks now rubbing against each other. Taking the liquid soap, he squirts it heavily in his hands and starts stroking both of you together. “I don’t mind cleaning for you, as long as I get to clean this too.” He licks his teeth and leans in for a kiss. You press your lips to his teeth and part your lips for him. His tongue slides in and starts to caress yours. You wrap your arms around his neck, sucking on his tongue.

 

“Oh fuck…” You gasp; fingers had found their way into your ass. Papyrus was now fingering you with two soapy fingers, massaging your rectum. His hands never stopped moving, sticking to a fast even pace as he stroked your privates together, paying more attention to making you feel good than himself, and was patiently relaxing your body for him to enter you. Your hands roamed his slick bones, feeling the underside of his ribs and stroking his spine. You lean in to lick his sternum and suck on his collarbone, earning a lustful moan from him. His fingers start going deeper, adding an extra finger, and thrusting in and out at a slow pace.

 

You gasp, holding onto his ribs for support. He was massaging your prostate; Papyrus knows exactly how to make it feel absolutely amazing. You feel waves of pleasure go through you like you were already cumming. You press your head against his sternum and watched as he slowed his stroking of your cocks, rubbing his thumb roughly around your sensitive tip. “Is my dirty boy ready for me?”

 

“Yes… Please…” Your voice shook as you begged.

 

“Nyeh heh, alright. Turn around.” You turn around and bend over, placing your hands on the wall. Papyrus pushes two fingers back inside you, spreading you. You jump when you feel something cold gush inside you and turn around to see Paps closing a bottle. “Sorry, I know it was cold, but I didn’t want to hurt you by not adding enough lube.”

 

He gave you a caring smile as he placed the bottle down and then grabbed your waist roughly. “Now back to the good part.” Papyrus spreads you again and this time he slowly entered his cock. You took a few breaths to keep yourself relaxed as you become used to his girth. Papyrus lets you adjust for a minute or two before going in a little more.

 

Once he was fully inside you, he let out a hot groan. “Ah, wowie… Amazing, you feel amazing…” Papyrus rocked slowly and carefully. He reached down and started to stroke your cock as he picked up a little speed.

 

As much as you enjoy Papyrus caring for you, you want him to go faster and not hold back. “Papyrus, babe, please. It’s okay, I know you’re afraid of hurting me, but I need you to go faster. I can always eat some of your amazing spaghetti to heal myself. So don’t hold back.”

 

“But…” Papyrus looked conflicted for a moment but then nodded. He gripped onto your waist and tested a deeper thrust. You face the wall and bite your lip. Papyrus started to go at a medium pace and pulled your hips to him to go deeper. It hurt slightly, but in a good way. Your body adjusted and you found yourself moaning his name. Papyrus was panting, finally letting loose and pounding into you. “___....”

 

You were meeting his thrusts and then your whole body and mind went numb. All sound disappeared and you felt intense pressure build up in your groin right before you exploded. You came in waves, spurts of cum spilled to the floor. Your body was in complete bliss. Then you became aware of the shower still running, panting, and Papyrus pounding into you one last time, then slowly pulling out to cum on your back.

 

“Sorry, ___.... I have to clean you again.” Papyrus gave you a sheepish look, his cheekbones blushing orange.

 

You laugh, standing up straight again, slightly sore but satisfied. “I guess you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I got to give you gay guys your props. Anal is a lot of fucking work (ha, pun, but seriously). Like just the prep work and maintenance is just so tedious, I appreciate my self cleaning vagina so much more now. Like damn, I had no idea.


	8. Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Dirty Talk  
> Pair: Dancetale Sans/Female reader  
> Additional Tags: dancing (duh), tango, teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea while watching "Take the Lead", if you haven't seen the movie, I strongly recommend it.

_One, two, three, one, two, three…_

 

You count the steps in your head as you follow your lead. Your bodies are pressed up against each other as he dips you. You kick your leg straight up in the air and then bend it down, sliding down your partner’s side. “Now that’s hot. I wonder how flexible you really are.” You straighten back up and he spins you away from him. You sway your body, rolling your hips in a way that looks downright suggestive. Your partner comes up behind you, pressing his body up against yours. His hands slide up your legs and to your waist, where your hands were waiting for him. “Ya know, when you move your hips like that, I can’t help but picture you doing that during sex.”

 

You instantly fumble and push him away. The music is cut off. “___! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Papyrus shouts at you as he walks over, his shoes clicking loudly towards you.

 

“I-um, sorry. I just...Sans…” You fumble for words as you point at Sans. How the hell are you supposed to say to the innocent tall marshmallow that you keep messing up because his older brother keeps saying dirty things in your ear?!

 

“YOU TWO NEED TO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! THE COMPETITION IS IN A FEW MONTHS! MONTHS! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE NOT USED TO SANS BEING YOUR PARTNER, BUT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE OF THE GIRLS THAT FIT HIS FRAME AND CAN KEEP UP WITH HIS FAST PACE!” Papyrus continues to rant at you about all the mistakes you'd made during the tango routine he'd made for you and Sans. Your face is on fire from the embarrassment. Although, no one is actually looking your way since this has been a common occurrence lately.

 

Sans always does this to you and you never find the right words to tell Paps… it’s just too embarrassing! You glance at Sans; he's pulled up his hoodie and had his hands behind his head, watching you with an amused smirk on his stupid face! He chuckles as you glare at him. Moving his arm, the skeleton held up two fingers, pressing them to his teeth and opening his mouth. His tongue came out and flicked between the V-shape of his fingers. You choke on air and point at Sans again. “Paps look! He does stuff like that all the time! Make it stop!”

 

Papyrus turns around to see Sans now innocently rubbing under his nose socket as though he'd just sneezed or something. “What? I got a runny nose.”

 

“SANS, YOU DON’T HAVE A NOSE!”

 

“Oh. I guess it ran away then.”

 

“SANS! DO YOU TELL ___ PUNS WHILE DANCING!? IS THIS WHY SHE KEEPS MAKING MISTAKES?!” Papyrus tapped his foot as he stared down his brother.

 

Sans just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “Bro, for once I can honestly say that I am not telling puns. I’m very serious when I am dancing with ___.” He stared at you intently as he said that last part…

 

“I SEE! WELL THEN, ___ HOW ABOUT WE GO THROUGH THE ROUTINE TOGETHER AFTER EVERYONE LEAVES?” You flinch. Papyrus is a great dancer… but he is intense. He's had you in the dance studio all night a few times before to ‘help you’. You lower your head and nod; there is no way you are getting out of this. Guess you won't be sleeping tonight.; thanks a lot, Sans. You looked back at Sans and noticed that the lights had left his eye sockets and his smile had dropped. Before you could say anything, Papyrus clapped his hands together. “ALRIGHT! NOW, ONTO THE WALTZ!”

 

~

 

Papyrus turns off the music as you lay on the floor, panting. “WOWIE ___, YOU HAVE THE DANCE FULLY MEMORIZED AND MASTERED! WE ONLY WENT THROUGH IT TWELVE TIMES!”

 

Not counting all the times where he had you stop and start all over. You hold up a fist, sweat dripping down your arm. “Th-thanks…” You chug a bottle of water. So tired…

 

“NOW WE JUST HAVE TO HAVE YOU DO IT PERFECTLY WITH SANS AND THEN WE’LL BE PREPARED FOR THE DANCE COMPETITION.” Papyrus smiled at you, giving you a thumbs up and a wink.

 

“Great… thanks, Paps.” You try to smile. Now all you've got to do is build up a resistance to Sans’ husky voice whispering naughty things in your ear...

 

Papyrus picked up his duffle bag and looked down at you as he walked by. “I AM GOING HOME NOW. DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE?”

 

You wave a hand at him. “Nah, I’m just gonna take a break here and then change in the locker room before going home.”

 

“ALRIGHT, SEE YOU TOMORROW ___!” Papyrus leaves your field of vision and you hear the door slam shut.

 

You sigh, taking sips from your bottle as you thought about today. “Stupid Sans…” It’s not like you don’t like Sans. You loved his dance style and the way he made every routine and dance move his. You'd actually told him how much you admire his dancing. You'd actually really liked him… until he became your dance partner. He totally changed as time went on.

 

_… I can’t help but picture you doing that during sex…_

 

You groan as your brain replayed what he'd said to you. He isn’t even here to say it and it’s got you flustered… maybe that’s what you need to do: think back on all the things he has whispered to you while you were dancing together or when no one was paying attention. Maybe then you could build up a resistance.

 

_I like the sound of your voice, but I think it’ll sound better screaming my name._

 

_That ass of yours is downright hypnotizing._

 

_My imagination is going wild thanks to that dress. Want to know what I am thinking?_

 

_My hands are aching to explore you more._

 

_I could spend all day dancing with you, but I much rather be feeling you._

 

_That expression you’re making is too fuckin' sexy, keep it up._

 

_Your smell is too tantalizing, it makes me want to eat you._

You roll around and lay on your stomach, banging your head against the floor. Instead of learning how to deal with his perverted talk, you'd somehow turned yourself on! “Fuck…” You sit on your knees and chug the rest of your water. You need to move your body. You get up and head to the radio, pressing play. As the music begins to play, you move back into position. You imagine your partner standing before you and close your eyes. You took dramatic steps forward, swaying your hips and dragging your hands up your torso and neck. You stop, pointing out a foot as your arms reach out for your partner to take your hand.

 

To your surprise, someone does. You are suddenly pulled into a spin and stop with your arms crossed around your chest; your hands were being held and someone was firmly pressed against your back. You tilt your head. “Sans?”

 

He gives you a wink. “Mind if I come in?” He spins you out a few feet and then pulls you back in. Your leg hooks around his hip as he spins with you and then dips you. You arch your back to see the mirror; the two of you are perfectly executing the pose for once. “I don’t mind finishing this dance first though.” Your head shoots up to see him smirking at you.

 

“Move your body, not your mouth.” You glare at him as he straightens up.

 

He chuckles at you as he leads you around the room. “Yes, ma’am.” For once, he actually does what you want. Your eyes are locked together as your bodies move about the room, dancing to the music. You notice his distinctive movements; he is trying to do the routine with you. Bodies pressed up against each other, he goes to dip you, but you do things differently. Your leg slides up his body as he lowers you, and when he finishes the move, your leg is sticking straight in the air.

 

He raises an eye-bone at you and you give him a smile. His grin widens as he straightens you back up, spinning you away from him. You twirl your body around, moving your hips even more than before. You stop, one hand stroking up your neck and into the air while the other slides up your inner thigh. You see Sans come for you in the mirror; his face looked like a predator stalking his prey. His hand presses against your diaphragm and pulls you hard against his body, another hand sliding up your side. He presses his teeth to your neck, opens his mouth and lets out a heavy breath as he nips at your skin. You let out a small moan and roll your butt into him, your hands still held in their position. “Damn…” He shudders, looking at you in the mirror.

 

You don’t break eye contact as you continue to rock your body into him, lowering yourself down into a split on the floor in front of him. He grabs your hand that was in the air and you slide your legs together and bring up your knees as he comes back in front of you. He pulls you up in one solid motion. Your bodies were tightly pressed together and you lean your forehead against his. He licks his teeth as he leads you around the room again. You've never danced like this before: overly suggestive, hands in places that would be deemed illegal by the judges, and so incredibly turned on. If this is a dream induced by thinking about Sans’ husky voice, you hope you never wake up.

 

Your bodies pull apart for a moment, your hands still connected. Sans pulls you and you run and jump into him. He catches you, one of your legs wrapping around his hip and the other dangling above the floor as he spins you around a few times before lowering you into the final dip. With one foot on the ground, the other still hooked around him, pulling him closer, he lowers you with a hand in the middle of your back. You keep your back straight, arms dangling down to the floor. Sans drags his free hand up your leg that’s around him and he grinds into you. You let out a gasp as you feel his rock hard cock rub against you through his pants and your wet shorts. “Fuck, I want you.”

 

You firmly press your hands into the floor and push off your planted foot. Unhooked from Sans, with one leg that followed after the other, you flip over back onto your feet. Sans helps by lowering himself and pushing your lower back up. He then slid on his knees in front of you as the song ended, panting. You bite your lower lip as you reach out, stroking his face. If this is a dream, might as well go full out. “Me too.”

 

He looks away, mumbling to himself. “Guess it really was stupid of me to worry about you being alone with my bro…” Sans shoots up and pulls you against him, pressing his teeth desperately against your lips. You wrap your arms around him as he pushes you up against the mirror. He roughly pulls at your shorts, pushing them out of his way. His fingers dive into your soaked cunt, going at a hard pace. “You are so wet. You hardly need me to do anything.” He leans down and bites at your neck. You hold him closer, moaning his name.

 

“Please, just fuck me already…” You press your lips to his teeth and delicately lick him.

 

“Shit…” He lowered his pants enough to let out his cock and he gave it a few strokes. “I’m going to make that pussy all mine.” Sans yanked your leg up, holding it by your knee and placing it on his shoulder. He slams into you, filling you completely. His thick girth stretched your walls and made your other leg shake. You stare into each other’s eyes as you moan and huff. “God, you’re fucking perfect. Your pussy is just sucking me in and I can’t stop.” He thrust into you harder, totally out of rhythm. You grip onto his sweater, head facing up with your mouth open in a silent scream.

 

The dance had riled you up more than you thought. Your walls tightened around him quicker than you expected. “Sans…ah, Sans…” You pant, calling him.

 

He continues thrusting inside you as he leans in to whisper in your ear. His sexy voice makes you shiver. “Cum for me baby. Cum on my cock.” Your body convulsed and you pulled him closer as you came. He groans and goes faster. “That’s right. Cum for me and only me. This pussy is all mine now. Whenever we are here, practicing, you’ll think of this moment, of me fucking you into the mirror. You’ll only think of me and no one else.” All you can do is nod and hold onto him till he cums. He bites your shoulder and you yelp in pain. You feel him fill your cunt with cum, some of it escaping to the floor. Your body ached and you think your shoulder is bleeding from Sans’ bite.

 

You are beginning to think that this isn’t a dream.


	9. For Your Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Party (Black Sheet Party)  
> Pairing: Underfell Sans/Female Reader/Other humans  
> Additional Tags: Master, collar, orgy, Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same reader as from Melted and this won't be the last time this reader shows up. I ended up having only this kind of female reader with underfell Sans, didn't plan it, it just kind of happened. I had too many ideas for that kind of relationship to resist it.

“But Master… I don’t wanna go!” You pout as Master dragged you down the sidewalk of a suburban neighborhood.

 

Master scoffed at you, tugging your arm hard. You stumble forward and he grips at your waist. “Ask me if I give a shit. A friend of mine invited me to this, it sounds fun.” You puff out your cheeks as you follow him.

 

“Since when does Master have friends…?” You mumble to yourself. The only people that Master ever meets with are the ones he owes money to. Most of the time they don’t even like Master; not even Master’s brother really likes him.

 

Master turned to you with a scowl. “What was that?” His grip on your waist tightened painfully.

 

“I-I said since when is Master into this kind of thing?” You snuggle up to Master, caressing his ribs and kissing his neck.

 

He hummed, letting you get away with insulting him, probably because he is in a good mood. “I ran into this person at one of yer human sex shops I went to buy stuff for ya and he told me about it. I thought it would be fun.” He reached up and flicked the collar around your neck; the tag with his name on it jingled. He'd given it to you for your birthday. You had been so happy to finally have something that showed who you belonged to.

 

You look at Master; he had this excited expression on his face. You can tell that he is imagining all the things he’ll get to do once you get there. You sigh; you can never say no to him… “Fine...”

 

Master’s grin spread even wider and he pulled you in so he could snuggle his teeth into your cheek. “That’s my sweetheart.” You couldn’t help but smile as you clung to him. He’s happy.

 

Master pulled out a paper with an address scribbled on it and looked at the houses. “Here, let's go.” Master leads you up to a blue house; it had cute little flower pots and a porch swing. You raise an eyebrow at Master. This is the place?

 

Master knocks on the door and a man in a polo answers. “Ah, hello Sans. You are a bit late.”

 

“I got a little distracted by my sweetheart earlier.” Master smirked at you as the two of you were welcomed in. You sniffed the air; there was a distinct musky smell.

 

“I assume you have her papers?” The man asked as he locked the door. Master thrust some folded papers to him. He nodded as he read them. “Good, we like to be safe. Protection is required, but things can slip up. We want to make sure everyone is clean.”

 

Master chuckled and nodded in agreement. “I get it, and don’t worry.” He reached out and opened your coat, exposing your naked body. “I always clean my sweetheart.” He trails a hand from your breast down to your smoothly shaved pussy, talking about a different type of clean.

 

“I can see that. Alright, I’ll take you downstairs and fill you in on more of our rules. And from our previous conversation, I did find someone who fits what you were looking for who will be happy to participate.” The man gestured for the two of you to follow him. “Some have experience in this kind of thing.” Master’s smile broadened as the man opened a door that led downstairs; a wall of hot musk smell smacked you in the face. Moans and grunts came from below.

 

~

 

You felt a little self-conscious sitting on the bed naked, surrounded by people performing sexual acts on each other. You have never been to a black sheet party before. You watch as a woman sits on a man’s face, shouting out commands as she grinds her hips down on him. “Sweetheart~” You jump at the sound of Master’s voice. “Ya ready?” Master sat in front of you on the bed, leaning against the headboard, shirtless.

 

Hands grip at your waist from behind. “I am.” A warm body pressed against you and you feel human lips press against your shoulder.

 

You look at your master cautiously. “Are you sure about this, Master?”

 

“Mmhmm. Show me something good, will ya? Put on a nice show for me, I’ll be next to please ya.” He grabbed at his crotch and gave you a wink. A shot of fire went down to your pussy at the thought of Master pleasing you with his cock.

 

You suddenly feel your nipples being pinched and you let out a moan. A condom covered cock slides between your slick lips. It’s so weird to have a human after being with Master for so long. “Don’t worry; I’ll make you feel good.” The human man pushed you down, making you present your ass, and started fingering your pussy. His fingers expertly found your g-spot and had you moaning and quivering. But what really got you off was the look on Master’s face; he was licking his teeth and has shoved a hand down his pants. Once your pussy was ready, the man slid right in and started at a hard pace.

 

You were fucked in all kinds of ways, other men and women coming to join, fucking you into the mattress for your Master. You never took your eyes off of him as he stroked his cock and he never turned away from you as the others abused your pussy. The last person was a man who was well-endowed, stretching you further than you'd ever been, pounding into you doggy style. He held your arms back by your wrists, pulling you hard against his cock as you continued to face your Master. Your breasts jiggled in all directions and your collar jingled up and down your throat. He came, filling up the condom inside you, and then pulled out. He let go of you and you fell onto the mattress, panting, covered in sweat, and sore.

 

You'd only rested for a moment when you felt familiar skeletal hands touch your legs. “Wow, sweetheart, that was amazin.” Master spread your legs and he stared at your abused pussy. “Look at that gapin' pussy. I have never seen ya this spread before.” He admired your cunt, gently running his fingers around the entrance. You groan from the over stimulation. “Ready for yer reward.” It wasn’t a question, you knew it was going to come, even if you were physically exhausted and sexually spent.

 

You nod your head and pull him closer. He let you. You needed something that wasn’t so animalistic, something much sweeter and slower. He must have sensed that as you pressed your lips to his teeth gently, giving him sweet pecks across his skull. Slowly, he slid his cock inside you. You suspect that he had made it bigger for you because he filled your entire inside despite being stretched out. He started at a soft pace, slowly building you up. His hands gently caressed your hips and breasts, massaging your tired muscles. You began to moan, enjoying his caring touch and wrapped your legs around his body, pulling him closer. “Master, I love you.”

 

He grunted in response, picking up the pace. “I know… now let me take care of ya.” A hand reached down for your clit, gently stimulating it. He pressed his mouth against yours and his tongue swept in, wrapping itself around yours. You always cum faster when Master kisses you. You moan quietly as your body slowly builds up, your walls squeezing his cock. He groans and goes faster, but not necessarily harder. You let out a louder moan as a gentle orgasm washes over you. You feel yourself float into utter bliss as your Master continues to grunt above you.

 

He thrusts deep inside you and his body shakes as he releases his load, decorating your walls in his cum. He wraps his arms around you, holding you close as his orgasm continues. You hug him back, stroking his spine. He practically purrs in your ear. “We should do this more often.”

 

You close your eyes and stroke his skull. “Anything for you Master.”


	10. I Spy a Sinnabun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Clothing  
> Pairing: Papyrus/Female Reader  
> Additional Tags: Masturbation, dirty clothes, spying

You step out of the shower and wrap yourself in a towel. Coming out of the small bathroom, you throw yourself onto your hotel bed, exhausted; you are too tired to even put on a pair of panties. It has been a long day of lectures; you are staying at a hotel for a medical convention that you're speaking at. You are teaching people about your studies in the fertility field, helping monster-human couples to conceive viable offspring. It has taken years of studying magic, monster reproduction, and many trials and errors to finally get to where you are now. You have over twenty couples right now that are either in their second or third trimester. The fetuses all seem to be developing successfully.

 

You'd spent the entire day answering questions. After your lectures, people had to be pushed out of the room so you could continue onto the next one. You had to hide during lunch but people had still managed to find you. During dinner, as you shoveled food into your mouth, people swarmed your table, despite the assigned seating. You'd never had the chance to check in on Papyrus… Your neighbor, a tall skeleton monster who you are very fond of, is currently house sitting for you and watching over your poor sick kitty, Ze, your twelve-year-old black cat who had hip issues. He'd had some surgery done to correct it and needed to have hourly medication, as well as someone to make sure he eats and goes to the bathroom.

 

You roll onto your back and grab your phone, worried about Ze. You open an app provided by your security company; there are cameras in your house that allow you to see every room except the bedrooms and bathroom. Because of how later it is, you don’t want to bother calling Papyrus so this is your best option.

 

On the screen are six mini windows; you scan for the one labeled "The Mudroom". The Mudroom is the warmest room in the house because of the washer and dryer machines and the boiler, so Ze’s bed is in there till he recovers. Movements in your dark living room suddenly caught your eye. You click on the living room camera. “Papyrus? What is he still doing there? It’s one… a.m…” You notice that his head is leaning back on the couch, mouth wide open as he strokes the front of his crotch.

 

Your body launches into a sitting position, your towel falling off you in the process, as you hold the phone close to your face. Is he…? Your free hand starts unconsciously rubbing one of your breasts. You gasp as you see him release his glowing cock, gripping it with one hand to stroke, the other bringing something to his face. “Are those…my panties?” The pattern does look familiar to you; you are pretty sure it’s a pair that you already wore this week too.

 

You watched as he inhales the scent of your underwear, his hands going faster, and your own crotch started to heat up. You twist a nipple between your fingers as you groped your breast more roughly. You started to breathe heavily as you watched him enjoy your possibly dirty panties. A glowing tongue rolls out of Papyrus’ mouth, lapping at the crotch of your panties, and your hand goes straight to your now drenched pussy.

 

~

 

Papyrus knew he shouldn’t be doing this. But being in your house, surrounded by your scent, was driving him insane! As he had been getting ready to leave your house for the night, he had been doing a quick run through to make sure everything was alright. He'd checked on Ze in the mudroom; the cat had been sound asleep. But that's also when he noticed the basket full of clothes on the floor. It had been a trap and he'd fallen for it. If it were clean clothes, Ze’s fur would have ended up all over them and you would have had to rewash them, so he'd picked up the basket to put it on one of the machines. And that was when he'd caught your scent. It was so heavy, it was like you were in the room with him. The basket was full of dirty clothes… He couldn’t resist pulling a shirt out and smelling it, holding it close to his face. He shouldn’t have done that because as always when he smells you, his southern region reacted. Did you leave these out here on purpose for him to find?

 

That’s how he'd ended up on your couch with a shirt, a pair of panties, and a thick erection desperate for attention. He groaned as he rubbed his thumb around his tip, pushing precum around. He was practically shoving your underwear up his nasal passage, the smell of your juices still heavy on the small piece of material. He was jealous that it got to be where he most wanted to be: Pressed up against your cunt, feeling your heat, and having your delicious fluids spilling onto him. He needed to taste it. He took long licks against the crotch area. “So sweet.”

 

He shoved your underwear into his mouth, sucking away the taste of you as both of his hands started to stroke his growing erection. He imagines you are the one touching him as he eats you out. His tongue strokes your panties like they were your slit, doing all the things he wants to do to you. He can feel his hips twitching, wanting to thrust into you. Would your pussy feel as amazing as you taste? Papyrus pulls your panties out of his mouth; the taste of you was fading and they were now dripping with his saliva.

 

He wrapped the soaking wet panties around his cock, leaned his head back, and draped your shirt over his face so he could continue to smell your scent. His hands groped around his cock and he started thrusting into them. He gasped in your scent; the wet panties felt amazing! He tightens and loosens his grip on his cock as he continued to thrust, stimulating the image of it being your pussy and its walls clenching around him. His cock throbbed, close to release as his hips moved erratically on their own. He chanted your name over and over. He imagined you naked, riding him here on your couch, a crumbling mess. He could hear your voice, saying his name and begging him to make you cum.

 

Hot fluids burst in his hands and he gasped in your scent from your shirt. He leaned his head up, the shirt falling onto his chest, looking at his now softening cock. The panties were completely covered in his cum, caking it to his cock. “Wooowwie, I sure made a mess.” He gave his sensitive cock a quick stroke, watching as more of his cum spilled onto your panties. “Ah…___.” He gasps your name one more time. He should clean up and go home… maybe you won’t notice if he takes the panties and shirt with him.

 

~

 

Your ass is in the air as you finger your cunt hard with three fingers inside you and your other hand rubbed at your clit, desperate to cum. You were lying face down on the bed, rocking your hips into your fingers. You look up, resting your chin on the bed as you looked at your phone, which is propped against a pillow. You watch Papyrus continue to masturbate, using your panties to fuck himself senseless on your couch. You can see his chest rising and falling quickly as he thrusts into his hands. “Oh God!” You were becoming frustrated with your fingers; they weren't filling you enough to cum already. If only you were there with him…You start going faster as you see Papyrus starting to become close. You pretend that you are there with him, his cock going in and out of you at the same fast pace he is stroking his cock. You see his cock explode, his cum flowing down his cock, being absorbed by your panties. He sits up, your shirt uncovering his mouth. His hands give his cock a few more slow strokes; he has an erotic expression on his face as he licked his teeth, and he says something. There is no sound but you think he says your name. He was thinking of you like you are thinking of him… that was enough for the coil to come undone and you finally cum around your fingers.

 

You fall to your side in a panting mess, body vibrating from the waves of pleasure still hitting you. Looking up at the phone, you see that Papyrus was cleaning himself off and getting ready to leave. You couldn’t help but notice him tuck away the panties and shirt into his bag before he left. You wonder, had he known about the security cameras and done that on purpose?


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Gagging  
> Pairing: Underfell Sans (Bottom)/Male Reader (Top)  
> Additional Tags: Praise, Fluff, Mirror Sex, Anal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make this fluffy... it just kind of happened?
> 
> Again, give me pointers if I described anal wrong. I know the anus usually clenches during orgasms(one of the few things men and women have in common about their orgasms), but since I do not have a penis, I don't know what it feels like. *shrugs* I tried. Also, since this is an echo ass, I didn't have the reader be as careful. Figured this is a magical butt hole, you can just wreck that shit.

You groan as you climb the stairs up to your apartment. It had been a long day; all you want to do now is take off your suit and sleep. You unlock the door and loosen your necktie. "I'm home." You call out tiredly. You look over to see Sans sitting crisscross on the couch, playing a video game.

 

"Hey, babe. Ah! Are ya fuckin kiddin me?!" Sans throws his hands in the air as the TV screen goes red. "Fuck you, zombies!" He flips off the screen before continuing to play. You chuckle at Sans' frustration, kicking off your shoes and tossing your jacket and tie onto the floor. Without much thought, you drop your body onto the couch, your head landing directly into your boyfriend's lap. "'Ey? What the fuck ya think ya doin? Ya in my way, get off." Sans hisses at you.

 

You turn your head and hug his body. Closing your eyes, you snuggle your face deep into his squishy(?) stomach. "No, you're comfy." You sigh contently as Sans just grunts. He rests his arms on you as he continues to play. Taking a deep breath, you smell Sans' musky scent, listening to him grumble and felt his warmth radiate off his oddly soft body and your own body begins to relax. All of the stress and tension that had built up from the workday started to melt away. You felt at home and relax into a slumber.

 

~

 

You wake up to the feeling of your hair being brushed. You squinted up to see Sans watching you as he stroked your head. His skull was completely relaxed; there wasn't any tension in his smile and he wasn't glaring, but looking down at you with soft eyes. The fading sunlight coming through the window cast a shadow across the side of his face, emphasizing his unique bone structure. He looked elegant and peaceful. You reach up and brush your fingers across his cheekbones. He hums approvingly, his smile dazzling you as it broadened. "You amaze me at how stunning you can be."

 

Sans' face instantly turns red and he sputters. "I am not! Ya moron." Sans abruptly pushes you off his lap and onto the floor. "Ya say stupid shit like that all the time! Stop it, ya weirdo!" You look up from the floor to see his angry red scowl. "I need to get ready for my shift!" He gets up and practically runs away down the hall to the bedroom.

 

You look at your watch; you'd only been asleep for ten minutes and Sans' graveyard shift doesn't start for hours. Sans was just embarrassed…"So cute…" You stand up and follow Sans to the bedroom. You lean against the door-frame as you watch him go through the closet. Sans had already taken off his shirt as he looked for his uniform. You walk over, wrapping your arms around him, and lean down to press your face into his shoulder. "It's not in there. You hung it in the bathroom this morning while I took a shower to get the wrinkles out."

 

"R-right…" He closes the closet door and the full-length mirror hanging on the door allowed you to see Sans' face. It was still completely red and he kept his eyes turned away from you. Adorable…You rub your forehead on his shoulder, trying to hold in a chuckle. "Wha'cha laughin at?"

 

You look up at him, smirking, and then press a kiss to his skull. With your lips still against his bone, you speak your mind. "You're so adorable, why can't you accept that?"

 

"Cause I ain't! Ya need ya eyes checked or somethin, moron." His skull becomes redder and you can tell he is trying to hold back a smile.

 

You hum as you drag your lips down his skull to his neck. His bones were smooth against your soft lips. You place gentle and affectionate kisses along the base of his neck. You look back up at the mirror to see that Sans is tilting his neck to the side to give you better access; his mouth is slightly open, his breath coming out heavy, and his face was still dusted with red. "I don't know… you look pretty cute right now." You kiss his shoulder blades as your hands start to stroke his body. Your fingers glide over his ribs gently and then go to his spine. You grip it carefully and start to go up and down, feeling every groove.

 

Sans gasps, his head leaning back onto your shoulder, mouth wide open. You watch him closely in the mirror, watching every pant and swallow he made as you lovingly admire his body. This is something completely new to the two of you. You love each other but you never take the time to slowly enjoy each other. Everything is always fast and rough with him. You want to show him that he can have a good time like this too.

 

While one hand caressing his spine, the other slid down to his hip. You rub his ilium in circles as though you were looking massage away the tension. He mumbled as his hands reached up, gripping at your shirt. Sans leaned into you more as your hand went further down to the front of his pubic bones. You grounded your palm into him, your fingers hooking under him where his entrance would be. Sans groaned but for some odd reason, he resisted. "Come on babe, show me. I want to see it." You lick his neck under his chin and then graze your teeth against his bones.

 

He shudders, giving into your advances. You see a red glow come from his pants and something hot and wet pushes into your hand. "Th-there, happy?" He sputters, his bright red face forming a frown.

 

You chuckle at him as you push down his shorts, his dripping cock now fully exposed to you. You gently drag your fingers on the underside of his cock. With your other hand, you shove two fingers inside of his mouth for him to lick. "Very." When your fingers were drenched in his saliva, you lowered it in front of him and reached further back. You dip two fingers inside him, feeling his walls suck you in greedily.

 

You watched his every move in the mirror, focusing on his face as you groped his body. Sans moaned, leaning his entire body weight into you. He was putty in your hands. "___, faster…" He panted, gripping onto you more tightly as he begged.

 

"God, you're gorgeous…" Your own erection grew harder from the expression on his face.

 

"Sh-Shut up! No, I ain't!" Sans protested still, He turned his head away, his body going rigid.

 

You sigh; you bring up the hand that had been stroking his cock and grab his chin, forcing him to look in the mirror. "Yes you are, or else I wouldn't be this turned on." You grind yourself into him and he gasps. "See? That expression is addicting. Now watch." You start to go faster, stroking him exactly how he likes it and adding more fingers inside him. He tries to throw his head back as he moans loudly, but you hold a tight grip on his chin. Sans is breathing harder, his ribcage rising and falling quickly. His tongue is hanging out the side of his mouth as he drools. "Look at that. That face always drives me insane." You lean down and bite at his shoulder blade, sucking hard, and then grind yourself into his ass.

 

Sans moans for more, one of his hands letting go of your shirt, and he tries to push your hand in deeper. "Just fuck me already! Enough of this sappy shit!" You frown at him; he is cute but too stubborn. You unbuckle your belt and his smile widens.

 

You pull your belt off and lean down to suck on his collarbone. He gasps and you took that as your opportunity. You wrap your belt around his mouth and tighten it, gagging him. Without talking, you wrap an arm around him, stopping him from taking off the belt, and then free your cock to rub between his ass cheeks. He stops struggling as soon as your cock touched his. "There we go. Now, you are going to listen to me without complaining." You reach back down and start rubbing your cocks together. You make sure to stroke the areas that make him shudder as the head of your cock teased his opening. You use your hand to angle your cock up inside him; he let out a muffled moan before you pull back out to continue teasing him.

 

There's the lustful look again. "You are the cutest thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Nothing can compare to you and what you do to me." He grumbles at you through the belt and grips onto you as you start to go faster. You watch in the mirror as your cock is covered by Sans' overflowing precum and you use it to make sure your cock is fully lubricated and ready to go. His moaning is getting louder, his grip on you tightening, and his bones are practically vibrating. You feel him shiver against you and a flood of fluids spill in your hand and all over your cock. Your smile widened as you watched him in his post-cumming state.

 

You pull him back a few steps to sit down on the bed still facing the mirror. You yank him down onto your lap, hooking your arms under his legs, spreading him and lifting him onto your cock. He lets out a loud moan as you cock fills his tight ass. You can feel his muscles still contracting from his orgasm. "Watch Sans." You lift him up and drop him back down. In the mirror, you could see your cock disappear inside him. You see him look at the mirror with hooded eyes, drool spilling down his chin. "Watch as I fuck that tight pretty ass of yours." You start fucking him as hard as you can; he let out moans that were almost screams.

 

His walls were so warm and slick that it didn't take much for you to lose yourself. When you felt him starting to lift himself, you leaned back on the bed and put your hands on his hips, helping him ride your cock. "That's right Sans, keep going… ah, fuck…" Sans leans forward, resting his hands on your knees as he goes faster. You can't hold back anymore; you slam his hips down and hold him there as you cum, filling him.

 

"MMmughmmff!" Sans is biting into your belts as his walls tighten around you, sucking your cum deeper inside him as he orgasms for the second time.

 

~

 

You are lying on the bed naked with Sans, your arms around his hips and your head snuggling into his lower ribs. "Why the fuck ya hug me like that all the time?" Sans grumbles, awake from his nap.

 

"Because I don't feel like I am home without feeling you or smelling your scent. Even if I am here at our place, I don't think I would ever fully relax. This is our apartment and we live here, but by your side is where I feel most at home." You lean up and kiss his sternum, then look him in the eyes. His skull is completely red and his eye-sockets are empty.

 

_KLOCK BWACK_

 

Sans smacks you in the face with his palm and then kicks you off his body. "Shut up! Stop bein so sappy and gross! For the love of Asgore! I'm gonna be late for work ‘cause of your shit!" Sans scrambles out of bed and scurries to the door.

 

You roll over to your side and prop up your head as he opens the door. "Sans."

 

He freezes where he stood and slowly turns his head towards you. "What?"

 

"I love you." You give him a gentle smile.

 

His eye sockets go wide and his cheekbones become slightly red again. He turns away and grumbles before stepping out to the bathroom to change. "…love ya too…"


	12. Leave A Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Alone  
> Pairing: Underswap Papyrus/Gender Neutral Reader  
> Additional Tags: Voicemail, masturbation, voice kink, lacey underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pointing it out there, men can wear lacey panties too... don't judge me, I like men in lacey panties, especially bubble butt boys... I like thick girl butts too... I have a thing for butts okay!

_“Hey Papyrus! I just got to India, it’s beautiful! We are loading up our tour van and heading to the village in a few minutes. I thought I'd call you beforehand so you know I’m here and that I am safe, you know... since I won’t have service when we go into the rural areas. It’ll be a few days before you’ll hear from me again; I’ll call you as soon as I can. I’ll be sure to take so many pictures, it will feel like you went with me. Not like it will be hard, I already took at least twenty and I've been here for like thirty minutes! Hahaha! If this trip goes well, maybe we can come together next time…. Oh, now? Sorry, the bus is ready. I’ll call again, tell Sans I said hi! I love you! Bye!”_

 

Papyrus listened to your voicemail, hung up, and redialed.

 

_“Hey Papyrus! I just got to India…”_

 

He listened to it again; it's been a week since you left this message.

 

_“…it will feel like you went with me….”_

He missed you. Your voice. Your warmth in his bed. Your soft body and the way you delicately caressed his bones. He dreams of the adoring eyes you have when he gives you gentle skeletal kisses. He fantasizes about the lustful expressions and sounds you make when he touches your squishy flesh.

 

_“Hey Papyrus!”_

He unzipped his shorts, freeing his hard cock and started to tease his shaft like you would. Papyrus pictures you lying in bed with him, wearing black lingerie. You would lay on your stomach, showing off your sexy ass. He gasps, tightening his hold on his cock as he began to jack off, picturing the black lace between the luscious mounds of your ass cheeks. He loved watching you rock your booty innocently, making it jiggle in waves.

 

_“I love you!”_

 

His hands started going faster as his mind began to strip you, pulling the panties down, soaked with your arousal. He licks his teeth; he can practically taste your sweet fluids. Paps let out a groan; he wants to bury his cock deep inside you.

 

_“…Papyrus!”_

He pants heavily, stroking himself hard and fast, squeezing and rolling the head in his palm. In his mind, he is deep inside you, groping at your plump body, and making you scream. He loves it when you beg for his cock, how you get so desperate to cum with him pounding your tight little hole. He bites onto his hoodie, trying to keep his voice down as he teases his spine at the same pace of his cock. He starts thrusting into his hand.

 

_“…we can come together…”_

 

You scream, walls tightening around his cock, tears running down your face from overstimulation. Paps’ arches his back, cumming in large bursts that spilled down his pelvis and onto his bed. He continues to slowly stroke himself, riding his orgasm as long as possible.

 

_“I love you!”_

 

Papyrus tries to catch his breath, his arms going limp onto the bed and his deflated cock dissipated. “I love you too… hurry back…” He hangs up the phone with a heavy sigh. “I need a nap…”


	13. Choke on Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Breathing  
> Pairing: Muffet/Female Reader  
> Additional Tags: bondage, double-sided dildo, webs, Mistress

“Come on my pet. I know you can go harder.” Muffet pulled on the webs tied around your throat, reminding you of the reward you will receive if you please her. You are both in bed, your arms tied to the wall by her webs, and your bodies connected by a double-sided dildo. “You want to make your mistress happy right?” She yanked on the web around your throat like a leash, the sweet constriction short lived.

 

“Y-yes, anything for you Mistress!” Your body ached; burns from the different types of knots were starting to sting in not such a good way and you were exhausted. You looked down at your body at the marks that had been left everywhere. You see your naked mistress sitting with her legs spread, propped up on two of her arms, one hand in the air holding your web leash, and the rest of her arms touching herself. There are random days when Muffet seems to be in the mood for hours; today was one of those days. Looking down, you see the double-sided dildo being swallowed by her luscious lips and yours. You love it when she’s like this.

 

Muffet cackled at you. “Then get moving, I’m waiting~! The closer I get the tighter I will pull! Ahuhu~” She gave you another tug and you groan in displeasure as it goes slack again. Oh please! Pull tighter! Just a little more…

 

You bite your lip as you begin to dig your heels into the bed, lifting your butt up. Then, using your tied hands, you pull your body back and let it swing into Muffet, forcing the dildo to penetrate you both deeper. Muffet gasped and leaned her head back as you got into a solid rhythm. Her hands rubbing and tweaking at her breasts. “Oh, such a good pet~!” The web around your throat started to constrict.

 

You closed your eyes and concentrated on the sensations and pleasing your mistress. Your hips were moving on their own, going faster. The webs got tighter and you could only take small breaths in. You felt warmth press up against you during one of your hard swings and the web gave a small jolt, squeezing a bit tighter and then going back. “Oh, pet~!” Your lower lips had grazed hers and she'd pulled harder.

 

You did another rough swing and then let your body drop, your mound up against hers with the dildo deep inside. You started rutting against her and the rope quickly became tighter. “Ahu~! Yes, my pet! You learn so fast! Keep going!”

 

Muffet was moaning as you felt yourself become totally lost in the pleasure. You grounded your hips harder against her, using your legs to add more momentum. Your passageways were starting to get cut off; sucking in air burned. “Remember, you can’t pass out till I cum!” She moaned.

 

Faster. Harder. More. More. More. **More.**

 

You chanted in your head as you rocked your body into Muffet’s, completely focused on achieving bliss by using your entire body. You can feel your body shiver with delight as you struggled for air, sending waves down to your pussy. You can feel your walls gripping onto the dildo, forcing it to move more into Muffet. She let out a screech and you could feel her moving with you now as the web was tugged tighter. It was becoming dark around the edges of your vision.

 

So close. Wanting the web tighter, you continued. All sounds were completely blocked out as you let yourself go wild. You can feel your fluids spread and mix everywhere against each other. Your legs and back ached, your lungs burned, and the walls of your pussy clamped down on the dildo as you came. You didn’t dare stop yet… But your vision was going darker by the second.

 

The web around your throat goes slack and you feel your hands being released. You roll over to your side and cough as you sucked in air. It hurt your oxygen deprived lungs at first but as you continued to breathe, it got easier. Your throat was sore though. “Oh my dear, I apologize, I didn’t think I would actually pull hard enough to make you almost pass out. Here.”

 

Muffet was rubbing your back soothingly as she slipped a piece of monster candy into your mouth. It melted instantly on your tongue and you could feel the sweet liquid fall down your throat, making the ache and pain disappear as fast as the candy did. The rest of your body was still aching but you’ll live till you eat some of Muffet’s food later. “It’s alright.”

 

You can feel a hand brushing through your hair. “You did wonderful today my dear. I’m always surprised by the amount of endurance you have.” You roll over to face her. Muffet was smiling at you as she lay beside you, still stroking your back and hair. You had the sudden urge to be close. You wrapped your arms around her waist and pressed your face between her breasts. You gave her breast a few pecks and your hands wandered down to your favorite part, her round plump ass, and squeezed. “Ahuhuh~ my dear ready for more?”

 

You shake your head and snuggle closer. “Maybe later, after a nap. Right now, I just want to hold you.” She hummed understandingly as she wrapped her arms around your back and continued to stroke your hair till you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* that booty...


	14. Fucking On The Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Exhibition  
> Pairing: Swapfell Sans/Female Reader  
> Additional tags: possessive, display of ownership, jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is loosely based off of [xladymalice's](https://xladymalice.tumblr.com/) Swapfell bros. I love them to bits! If you aren't too chill with fontcest or extreme/sensitive sexual topics (ex: dubcon, toxic relationships, etc) that could trigger you, then I wouldn't suggest it. But I highly recommend her blog. Her au swapfell dawn, holy shit, is amazing. And she herself is amazing and nice and just all around a really cool person!

“Sans, please stop being mad.” You begged your stubborn boyfriend. You two were in the hallway of a nightclub and were supposed to be celebrating Alphys’ birthday, but yet again, here you are, fighting over something stupid.

 

Sans crossed his arms and scoffed at you. “NO! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ARE OUT THERE ATTRACTING PATHETIC LITTLE INSECTS WHEN YOU HAVE SOMEONE LIKE ME AS YOUR MATE! YOU PROBABLY DRESSED THAT WAY TO GET ATTENTION FROM OTHERS!”

 

You drag a hand down your face. “You picked my outfit Sans, like always! I wore exactly what you wanted me to!” You are wearing a short, dark blue dress that had a threaded deep cut that nearly went down to your belly button. The bottom of the dress flared out, so when you walked it flowed up and gave people a little peek of your underwear. It’s no wonder some moron came to hit on you while you were standing at a table, waiting for Sans to come back with drinks, which had all ended up on the guy’s head. He'd deserved it since he wouldn’t take no for an answer, but it isn’t your fault!

 

“YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM YOU ALREADY HAD A MATE BETTER THAN HE’LL EVER BE!” Sans threw his hands in the air as he glared at you.

 

“I fucking did! But the guy wouldn’t leave me alone! I told him I was here with my boyfriend and to leave me alone! He tried to grab me right as you came back!” You shouted back, pointing a finger at him. “I was so relieved that you dumped the drinks on him and got me away from the creep! But then you started yelling at me like a jerk, as though it was my fault and I wanted it to happen! The only person I want close to me is you, you-you asshole! Why can’t you just believe that I love you and only want you?!”

 

Sans went quiet, blushing a dark blue, and turned away from you. “It can be hard to believe sometimes…”

 

You sigh. And there's his insecurity. Such a needy boyfriend… “I’ll be happy to prove it to you; I’ll do anything for you.”

 

Sans looks down, his shoulders slumped. “Anything?” He mumbled in a small voice.

 

Awwwe, babe. You come closer to him, grab his hands, and press a kiss against his skull. “Anything~.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

His hands tightened around yours and he slowly looked up at you. Shit. “Good, I've got just the thing to show everyone that you’re mine.” You suddenly feel cold sweat go down your back as he gives you a smug, evil grin. “We’re going to dance together...” You blink, thinking that sounded normal. “...but first, give me your panties.” That’s not normal…

 

~

 

You hold back a moan as Sans grinds into you in tune with the beat of the music, his cock sliding between your folds as you dance in the middle of a crowd. “Shhh, don’t want anyone to notice what’s really going on, right? We might get kicked out.” He pulls you closer, wrapping his arms around your waist. He presses his teeth to your neck as he angles his hips up, threatening to enter you right there in front of everyone.

 

“Saaaannnss… Can’t we just do it in the bathroom like normal people?” You groan, grounding yourself against him. You don’t know how much longer you can handle the teasing.

 

Sans chuckles at you, pulling you roughly against him to disguise a thrust. “Now if I did that, then all the flies that keep buzzing around you won’t get to see who is actually allowed to touch you. Look over there.” You follow Sans' gaze and see the man from before is sitting with a group, staring daggers at the two of you. “See? He’s pissed that I’m the one dancing with you. I’m the one touching you and making you make those expressions. Because you're mine, all mine. And not his.” Sans tilts your head towards him and pulls you in for a kiss. But he isn’t looking at you; he is staring down the creep from before.

 

You are about to protest when he thrusts inside you. You gasp and he shoves his tongue inside your mouth, practically choking you. He rocked his hips to the beat, sliding in and out. Your knees were starting to buckle and you had to reach up behind you, clutching onto Sans’ shoulders for support. “Oh pet, I can’t keep my eyes off you when you mewl for me like that. Come on; show everyone what I do to you.” Sans buries his face in your hair, inhaling your scent and thrusting faster.

 

You arch your back to give him better access; you need him deeper. You want it here and now. “Sans please, more…” You try to keep your voice down, but you’re getting desperate.

 

“Hmm, that’s a good pet, beg for me.” His fingers dig into your hips and start pulling you harder against him. His cock now hitting the golden spot, your walls start to tighten around him, getting ready to cum.

 

“Oh god, just like that. Don’t stop.” You pull his head down and whisper to him before placing encouraging pecks against his cheek.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” You look up to see that the creep is standing a few feet from you with his friends close behind him. Sans stops moving and you groan. Soooo close….

 

Sans stares at him with a completely straight face. “Dancing with **my girl**? A guy can dance with **his girl** in a club, which is what it’s meant for, right babe?” He leans down and nips at your neck, sending shivers down your spine.

 

“That doesn’t look like dancing! It looks like you're fucking in the middle of all these people!” He gestures to the crowd; a few people turn to look but aren’t really interested and soon turn away again.

 

Sans chuckled at him, a challenging smile on his his. “Doesn’t most human dancing look like that? For example, when a girl bends over and grinds on her partner.” You feel a hand push you forward from behind.

 

“B-but Sans…” He gave you a warning growl and you close your mouth. You bend over and start moving your hips, grinding down on Sans. He gives you a few thrusts as you do, though none that were too noticeable to others. But for you, you had to bend your head down and bite your lip to hold back screams. He is constantly hitting your g-spot; over and over you try to hold back your voice. Your body is shaking as you fight back your impending orgasm.

 

Sans grabs your arm and pulls you back up, halting everything. “See? Looks like it, but we aren’t. But why should it matter to you? **She isn’t your concern**.”

 

“Because you shouldn’t be doing it here or at all, since she’s fucking human!” The guy pointed at you and took a few steps, his hand reaching out to grab you. In one swift movement, Sans had dissipated his cock, zipped his pants, and stepped in front of you to grab the man’s hand, twisting it back.

 

The man fell to his knees in agony. “Yeah, she is human. And she is **my bitch**. I can fucking breed my bitch anytime and anywhere I want.”

 

You reach out and touch Sans’ shoulder; he turns his head slightly towards you. “Sans, you shouldnnn…ah…” Without missing a beat, Sans’ hand was under your skirt and fingers thrusting inside you, curling around your g-spot, and flicking at your clit. You cover your mouth with your hands, trying to hold back moans. Drool was covering your hands and your walls clamped down onto his fingers.

 

Sans had a smug look on his face as he watched you cum. He pulled out his fingers and held them up, completely covered in your juices. “See? Anytime, anywhere. And why? Oh, because she’s **mine**. Don’t ever think you can take her from me. I’m the only one that meets her standards, unlike you lowlife flies.” He sucked the juices off his fingers and you heard a distinctive snapping sound. The man is lying on the floor crying, holding his arm close to his chest. Sans wraps an arm around your waist and escorts you out of the club. “NOW LET’S GO HOME TO BREED YOU FOR REAL, MATE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: sorry, I was stumped for the next one and it threw me off schedule, will get back to it in a day or two


	15. Jumping In Her Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Master/Mistress  
> Pairing: Muffet/Female Reader  
> Additional Tags: Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got super stuck on this, no idea why.... so this is all i got, it sucks.

You have a secret.

 

A dirty little secret.

 

You reach into your shirt and tug, a shiver running through your body and your legs subconsciously rubbing together. You look around to see if anyone noticed. No one looks your way and you chew on your lower lip, continuing your actions. Your body shakes and you nearly drop your phone, which is balanced between your ear and shoulder. “What is it pet~? Is it too much? Good, pull harder.” You do as Mistress tells you, tugging at the ropes wrapped around your body under your work clothes. Your breasts are squeezed tightly by the ropes, cutting off circulation. You shiver as you feel them grind into your soaked slit, sliding against your swollen clit. You are barely able to contain your voice inside your small cubicle.

 

“___? Are you feeling alright? Shouldn’t you be heading home?” You jump at the sound of someone speaking behind you.

 

“Ah y-yes…” You quickly stand up and gather your things. “I’ll be going now!”

 

You hold up the phone to your ear again and hear your mistress chuckling. “Don’t keep me waiting my pet~”

 

~

 

As soon as you enter the door, your hands are slammed above your head and Muffet pressed her body against yours, nipping at your neck. “Such a good pet I have, ahuhu~!” Muffet held you down as her other hands went to work on your body. She quickly stripped you of your clothes and played with your ropes, pulling them tighter around you. Your knees shook and you quivered at every touch. She pulled back hard, the ropes burning into your skin. It was pure bliss.

 

“Ah! Mistress!” You can feel your legs giving out as she held you by your hands.

 

She laughed above you. “Is my pet having trouble standing? Tsk tsk, I can’t have that. I guess I’ll just have to hang you up then. Can’t have my precious falling and getting hurt… before I get to do it. Ahuhu~” She gave you a wicked smile, showing off her fangs.

 

You bite your lip in anticipation. “Yes, my Mistress.”


	16. Anything for you, your highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Heat  
> Pairing: Asgore/Female Reader  
> Additional tags: office romance, desire, desk sex, size

“Damn it!” You jump at the sound of someone slamming something. You turn around to see a man on his knees, pulling apart the giant fax machine while another man pulls papers out into a folder.

 

Oh, it’s THAT fax machine again. It is very temperamental; some days it will work, other days it won’t. You watch as the man groans as ink began to gush out of it. Poor Jerry (yes, you named the fax machine Jerry), it seems your days are numbered. The other man who was standing and not getting covered in Jerry’s internal fluids, holds up the folder and shouts to the entire office. “HEY! The shit fax machine is fucked up again! Anyone want to deliver these bank statements?!”

 

You instantly turn your head back to your computer screen, the excel spreadsheets suddenly seeming really important to you. “Anyone? We need to get these funding reports over to Dreemurr’s office today-”

 

“I’LL DO IT!” You shot up from your seat, a hand held up in the air as you did a little jump. The room went silent as everyone’s focus shifted to you and your little overzealous outburst. You clear your throat and straighten out your clothes. “I’ll be happy to take those to Mr. Dreemurr’s office.” You grab your purse and casually step up with your hands out for the file. Your coworker just shrugs and hands it over; it’s not like it’s the first time you've offered to deliver papers to the goat monster’s office. “I’ll be back.”

 

You calmly walk to the elevator and enter, pressing the floor button and waving to your coworkers. Once the door closes, you throw your arms in the air in a victory pose. “Yes!” You turn to look at your reflection in the elevator’s golden walls. With the folder under your arm, you unbutton a button on your blouse and adjust your breasts, making them look more perky and presentable. Then you hoist your skirt up a little to show off your thick thighs and adjust your stockings. You reach into your purse and quickly reapply your makeup, particularly your lipstick.

 

Okay, so you may have this itty bitty…crush… on the fuzzy king of monsters and you are using this malfunction of technology as an opportunity to flirt with him. It’s not the first time you’ve done this. You've spoken to him a few times at meetings and conferences and always enjoyed talking to him. You wanted to get to know him more, hopefully, alone in his office… So whenever the chance to go to his office arises, you take it. You would sit there in his office, talking about an array of things while drinking tea. You always left with a smile on your face, sad to leave him, but overall happy just to talk to him... The elevator dings and you practically skip out, hugging the folder close to your chest.

 

There was no one in the office… You look around, confused. There are usually monsters everywhere, busily trying to take care of all the monster and human relation needs. Not a single soul could be seen… You take a turn around the corner to enter the department only to stop in your tracks. A sign stood in the middle of the hall. “‘Out for season. Operations shall start again next week’?” Season? Uh, like fall? Or maybe a holiday that only monsters celebrate? But… the lights are on… that means someone must be here… or was. From the lack of noise, you suspect someone stopped by and the lights hadn’t automatically shut off yet.

 

You continue forward, feeling a bit disappointed that Asgore wasn’t going to be here; you drag your feet to his office. You turn the knob and open it to see movement. “Ah! Miss ___! H-Howdy!” You jump as Asgore spun forward in his chair, slamming his paws on his desk, and greets you with a shaky voice.

 

“Mr. Dreemurr! So you are the one here, despite the office being closed.” You try to hold back your grin, but you can't help letting your happiness spreading across your face. You step inside, closing the door behind you. Asgore wasn’t wearing his usual suit, but just a loose pink button-up shirt.

 

Asgore clears his throat a few times as you come close to him. “Y-yes, I had a few things… to take care of…”

 

You hold up the folder. “Like funding reviews to go over?” You hug the folder to your chest again, hoping he’d notice your slightly lower buttons. No one is here, this is a perfect opportunity to try and get a date!

 

He turns his attention away from you to other papers on his desk. “Ah, yes, is Jerry having a little fit again?”

 

“Actually, I think we might have to retire Jerry. He was spitting ink everywhere, so he's unable to fax anything.” You laugh as you step closer. You lean down, your body hovering over his desk, and squishing your breasts together with the folder. You tilt your head to the side till your cheek rested against your shoulder. “You know… since you are all alone here, I can give you some of my services...” Your lips pucker out slightly.

 

“HUH?” His head whips up, eyes wide, jaw dropping slightly, and you think you can see a blush under his fur.

 

“I can help you with the funds. You are all alone; I’d hate to leave you here to suffer by yourself.” You place the folder down on his desk and slide it over to him. “Unless you don’t want me here?”

 

“I…do want you…” Asgore stares at you with hooded eyes as his voice trailed out. You blink at him a few times. Wait... what? His eyes shoot wide open and he shakes his head, paws in the air. “Here! I do want you here! I love your company, Miss ___… but, uh, you can’t…”

 

You frown, shoulders slumping. Had he noticed how you feel? Is he about to turn you down? You don’t want to stay here for that. You take a step back. “Oh… okay…I’ll just…” You turn around and try to run out as fast as you can, but something warm grabs ahold of your elbow.

 

You look back to see Asgore, struggling behind his desk to keep hold of you. “If it was any other week, I would let you stay. But not this one… I… to be frank, I am rather fond of you ___. I’m actually happy that the fax machine has been causing so many issues, I get to see you and your smile.”

 

“Really?” Asgore gave you a hasty nod; there is definitely a blush coming through his fur now. You give him a smile and gently place a hand on the paw holding your arm. “I’ll be honest too then. I used the faulty fax machine as a means to come here and to talk to you… and I want to be with you more… outside of the office.” You look up at him, batting your eyelashes, silently begging him to ask you out.

 

His grip tightens on your arm. “I can’t…” Before you can question him, he pulls you back hard. Your legs and pelvis slam against the desk and you place a hand down on top of folders to brace yourself. A paw wraps itself around your head and yanks it forward. Soft lips are pressed greedily against yours. Asgore is kissing you… You close your eyes and lean into him, hands reaching up to hold onto his strong, fluffy arms. He pulls away for a second to look at you as you panted.

 

He looked unsure of what to do next but you knew what you wanted. You climb onto his desk on your knees and launch yourself into him, meeting his lips again. Your legs pushed aside everything on the desk and items fall to the floor, but he didn't seem to care. He doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around you, pulling you against his broad chest. You part your lips, inviting him in, and his tongue slips inside. The room is filled with gasps and moans as your hands explore each other. You unbutton his shirt as fast as you can and feel his bare chest, running your fingers through his fur and feeling his toned muscles.

 

Asgore wasn’t as gentle with your clothes as you were with his. He doesn’t even bother with the buttons on your blouse and just rips it open. You can hear the buttons clatter around the room. His soft paws tickle your skin as he plays with your hips, rubbing the squishy flesh. He pulls you off of the desk and sits you down on his lap in his chair so that you were straddling him. Oh… he’s already so hard… will he even fit? Your thoughts can't keep up with his actions as he grinds you into his erection roughly. He leans down to lick at your exposed neck and lets out deep growling moans. “I’m sorry… I would have waited after a few dates… but I can’t hold back, not when I’m in heat.”

 

“Heat?” You are thrown back on the desk, lying down with your skirt hoisted up and legs spread apart. Your underwear is tugged to the side and you feel a long tongue lap at your slit. You gasp and grab hold of Asgore’s head as his tongue continues to work its magic. He spreads your folds and swirls inside you. You pant and shiver under him. “Oh fuuuuuck…” You arch your back as he stimulates your clit.

 

He pulls away and hastily unbuckles his pants, freeing his large cock. “I’m sorry my dear, but… I can’t resist your scent…” His cock began to rut against you, spreading your lips and fluids all over him. The head slightly dipped inside you, spreading you. You let out a hissy moan. He'd barely entered and it was already more than you've ever had. You whimper as more of his girth enters you, slowly stretching your walls beyond what you thought was possible. It was five long agonizingly blissful minutes till he fit comfortably fully inside you. You felt like you were about to split in half. Looking down, you can see a bulge in your stomach caused by him.

 

He gritted his teeth, his claws digging into his desk over and over till there were deep grooves in the wood. “It’s a bit late… but is it alright if I start moving? I don’t know how much longer I can hold back.” You could see him shaking and from his strained voice, you can tell he is using all of his willpower to hold back.

 

You grip his arms and give him a smile. “Anything for you. I did offer you my services after all. Claim me, my King.”


	17. Lamb Chops with Blood Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Messy  
> Pairing: Horror Sans/Female Reader  
> Additional Tags: Gore, blood, guts, murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there, all caught up again!

“It’s too fucking cold for this shit…” You hug your body, rubbing your arms together as you tread through the snowy forest. You looked up through the trees to see only darkness. “How does it even snow Underground? This fucking sucks…” You are not dressed for this type of weather. You are only wearing a tank top, shorts, and boots. “I should have put a bra on this morning… I’d be a bit warmer.” You mumble to yourself as you continued forward. You have been walking for a few minutes and hadn’t run into anyone.

 

_Crack_

 

You stop at the sound of a twig snapping. You look around for the source, but you only see more snow-covered trees.  “Hello?” You called out. No one answered you. You squint your eyes; it looks like some of the tree branches are moving in the distance. “Hellooo?” Something jumps out and knocks you over. “What the fuck?!”

 

You look up to see a human man, panting and holding his arm. Blood poured out of a deep cut in his shoulder, quickly absorbed by his sweater and dripping down his fingertips into the snow. “A girl?”

 

“Hey, I only asked for a _hand_ , no need to lose your _head._ ” You hear a deep cackle come from the woods; you could hear the owner coming closer.

 

The man grabbed your arm with his good hand and pulled you to your feet. “Quick! We need to get the fuck out of here!” He pulls you along as he runs through the forest; you can hardly keep up with him.

 

“Hey! Wait!” You almost fall a few times as you try to pull yourself free from his grip.

 

“No way! This place is insane, that **thing**  is trying to kill me! We need to get out of here!” He shouted back as he took a turn around a boulder.

 

_Clunk_

 

He finally stopped and you double over, panting, trying to catch your breath. “Wow, that was _cutting_ it close huh?” You look up to see a skeleton with a glowing red eye. His other socket was dark and his hand was reaching inside it, scratching the inside of his skull with bloody fingers as he laughed maniacally. “Heheheheheh, It’s _knife_ to meet you, buddy.” You look over to see the man staring at a giant meat cleaver stuck in a tree at the height of his neck.

 

“Run!” The man pulls you again, taking a sharp right. You can still hear the deep-throated laughter coming from behind. He was toying with them. The two of you continued to run till the laughing stopped. “Over here.” He whispered, pushing you into a bush and then dropping himself on top of you. “We’ll hide here till we are sure he is gone, but if it looks like he is about to find us, I’ll run to lead him away while you find a better hiding spot.” He peeked out of the bush, watching for the murderous skeleton.

 

You sigh; enough of this. “Sorry, but I’m not into the hero types.” You pull out the knife that you keep tucked away in your shorts and shove it into his stomach. He looks back at you in shock as you pull the blade up to his chest, his blood splashing onto your body and face. You push him off of you onto his back and climb out of the bush. He lay there gasping, trying to hold his stomach together. “Villains are more my style. Sans! Over here!”

 

“Coming lamb chops!” Sans whistles nearby.

 

“Wh-why?” You look down at the man as he gasps, his blood pooling from his gutted stomach.

 

You crouch down and hold the knife in the air. “I’m a hungry human and you know how the saying goes…” You smirk as you bring the knife to his throat and slice it in one solid motion. “ **You are what you eat**.”

 

The man was gone by the time Sans came up beside you.  “This human was a runner. But hey, I always liked _fast_ food.” You stand up and reach over, slapping him right in the chest. Sans stumbled backward as he winced. “Hey! What was that for?”

 

You turn around, glaring at him. “SANS! We talked about this! Stop playing with your food! You did the whole serial-killer-chasing-you-in-the-woods schtick for too long! That’s why Papyrus has me out here! You always end up having too much fun and end up far from town! Now we have to lug this body all the way to town, with all the blood coming out! You know we could have stored that for when there are long periods of no humans coming down. And now the body is starting to freeze and the blood will crystalize! Papyrus hates crystalized blood!” You poke him in the chest as you rant to him. If he'd just killed them as soon as he could, then you could still be home where it’s warm…

 

Sans is staring at you but you can tell he isn’t listening. “Uh huh…”

 

“Sans? Hello?” You snap a few times in front of his face.

 

He seems to become more aware, shaking his head slightly and then scratching the inside of his cracked skull. “Sorry Lamb… you are just covered in more blood than usual…” You look down to see that your tank top and shorts are completely soaked in blood; it was even dripping down your bare legs. You become more aware that you are colder than before. You touch your face; it’s just as covered.

 

Great, now you need a shower. This is just not your day. You'd never had this much bad luck till you'd became Sans’ mate. “That’s what I get for stabbing him above me. I’ll use the snow to clean off my face.”

 

“NO!” Sans grabs your hand and pulls you back, dropping his cleaver into the snow. Everyone is just yanking on you today…

 

“What?” You turn to Sans and you see a red blush on his cheeks.

 

A tongue swipes across his teeth and he pulls you against his body. “Leave it…” He presses his teeth to your cheek and his slimy tongue licks at your skin.

 

“Sans…we have work to do.” You mumble, clutching onto his arms. He wasn’t listening, instead continuing to lick your face clean. You can feel him getting more turned on by the second. Next thing you know, you are lying on the snow with Sans sitting between your legs and he is holding his cleaver. Shit… “Sans, hold on. Don’t even-”

 

_Chrrick_

 

“-think about it…” Sans used his knife to cut your clothes open. Even your shorts… “Really?” You lay there, completely bare to the cold.

 

“It’s not enough…” Sans mumbles before reaching over to the corpse and pulling out a bloody organ. He holds it over you and squeezes the blood out, like he was squeezing a lemon over his meal. It was still warm as it hit your skin, but it quickly turned cold in the frigid air. He throws the squashed flesh back at the corpse and drags his hands all around your body, smearing the blood everywhere. He claws into you, scraping your nipples roughly. You can’t help but gasp and arch your back. “Oh yeah, this is how I like my Lamb Chop.” He leans down and starts to lick your body clean.

 

You shiver from a combination of the snow on your back and him wrapping a tongue around your nipple. You grip onto his sweater and subconsciously start grinding against him. You can feel his cock growing harder against you. “Sans…” You moan for him.

 

“My little Lamb is so delicious today, I can’t stop.” He quickly pulls down his shorts and slams into you. You hold onto him tightly, letting him do as he pleases. He rocked your body hard into the snow. His thrusts are erratic and fast, you can already feel your body becoming sore from the force he was using. He bit into your shoulder and you scream from the pain. Your blood started to gush out, pooling into the snow and dripping down your chest. Sans lapped it all up and then bit you again right above your breasts. He continued this until your entire body was covered in his bite marks.

 

Your heels dug into the snow, lifting your ass off the ground and into a better angle for him to thrust into you deeper. You can feel your walls beginning to flutter tightly around him as you met his thrusts. He leaned back up onto his knees, his claws deep into the flesh of your ass, pulling you harder into him. Blood was smeared all over his clothes and his teeth. He licked his teeth clean as he stared into your eyes.  His claws dragged up your ass to your thighs, cutting your skin. He slammed into you as deep as he could as he came, his hot cum warming up your cold body and giving you your own release. A shiver going down your back, your muscles started to convulse around his cock, milking it for more cum.

 

You lay there panting and then drag a hand down your face. “You are really fucked up, you know that?”

 

Sans chuckled and pointed at the body that must be going stiff by now. “I can say the same about you. Besides,” he leaned down and gave you a gentle peck on the cheek, “you love me.” He gave you a smug smile.

 

You sigh; it’s really hard to stay mad at him. “Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway done! remember, if you have a pairing and kink you will like to see, leave a comment here or on my [tumblr](https://evagreenemerald.tumblr.com/)


	18. Can't Be Trusted Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Non-con(it's more dubcon)  
> Pairing: Swapfell Sans/Female Reader  
> Additional Tags: dubcon, drugs, sleeping, somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again [xladymalice](https://xladymalice.tumblr.com/) for the inspiration!

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THE HUMAN!” Sans yelled from the kitchen, stomping his foot on the ground as his brother placed water bottles inside the human’s fridge. The human friend of his stupid brother had had some oral surgery done and is now in a half-conscious state in their room. “MY TIME WOULD BE BETTER SPENT DOING SOMETHING OTHER THAN BEING SOME LOWLY CREATURE'S CAREGIVER! WHY DON’T YOU DO IT? SHE OBVIOUSLY FAVORS YOU MORE THAN ME! WHICH ASTOUNDS ME, HOW COULD ANYONE LUCKY ENOUGH TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME NOT ENJOY MY COMPANY?”

 

“I know m’lord, but we do owe her. She managed to get the landlord not to throw us out after your little incident with one of the other humans that live here.” Paps didn’t look back as he continued to put the water bottles away.

 

Sans crossed his arms and huffed. “THE HUMAN DESERVED IT!” Some human boy had been throwing rocks at a monster who had been minding their own business. Sans could not turn a blind eye to this disrespect and, gently, picked the human up by his collar. Not his fault that the human started screaming and then passed out when he made a few threats. Humans shouldn’t be so weak in the first place.

 

“Yes m’lord, and then remember how ___ saw everything and defended you? She saved your ass, m’lord. So stop being a little shit and help. I got work and you don’t, so you are staying here to help.” Paps pointed at Sans as he walked away.

 

Sans huffed at him. “You have been getting pretty mouthy lately mutt, and besides, I didn’t need the stupid human’s help. I would have been fine on my own; she didn’t have to butt into my fucking business like that.” Paps turned around and crossed his arms, eyes narrowed down on his little brother. “FINE! BUT I AM DOING THIS TO SETTLE MY ‘SUPPOSED’ DEBT, NOT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TOO OR BECAUSE I FEEL GRATEFUL TOWARDS HER OR ANYTHING!”

 

Paps chuckled as he reached the door. “Of course m’lord, I’ll be sure to watch my tongue from now on. Check on the human and bring her a cold water bottle. Please do not kill the human; I do not want to deal with it.” He slammed the door behind him, smirking.

 

~

 

Sans cracked the door open to see you lying in your bed, groaning. Your face was slightly swollen. You sat up at the sight of Sans and gave him a tired smile. “…hey…” You blinked slowly and winced as you moved your jaw.

 

“Hello human, I am here to observe how you are doing and make sure that you are not currently dying.” He walked in with his head held up high and his arms behind his back with a water bottle in his hand. He narrowed his eyes down at you, taking note of the baggy shirt that was hanging to the side, exposing your shoulder. “To repay the ‘debt’ I owe you, I am here as your caretaker. If you need anything, please call me.”

 

You gave him a nod; your eyes drooped a little. “I’m starting to feel pain, can you hand me my pills?” You point to the bottle on your nightstand. “I think I need two.”

 

Sans nodded and handed you the water before taking out the pills for you. You tossed them back and opened the water. Sans looked at the pill bottle, curious about what you were taking… “WAIT! IT ONLY SAYS TAKE ONE EVERY SIX HOURS!”

 

You finish drinking from the water bottle and turned to him in a daze. “What?” Sans smacks his forehead; what a moron. “It should be fine; I haven’t taken any since Papyrus was here. He gave me one before he left me in my room.”

 

Sans’ jaw dropped. “YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS HALF AN HOUR AGO! HOW MANY DID HE GIVE YOU?” You give him a shrug and lay back down, your eyes closing. “HEY! DON’T SLEEP MORON!” Sans grabs you by your shirt and shakes you. He does not have the time or patience to hide another fucking body. He looks down at you; the blankets had moved and now showed that you were not wearing pants. He blushed at the sight of your cute panties and slowly lowered you back down, tucking the blanket up to your shoulders.

 

Your chest was still moving, indicating that you were at least breathing, so that’s good… Sans sighed and pulled out his phone to call his brother. “Seriously?” Paps groaned.

 

“SHUT UP! IT ISN’T MY FAULT THIS TIME!”

 

~

 

You are fine; Paps had given you different pills that were in your bag. The pills Sans gave you just knocked you out completely and you aren't expected to wake up for a few more hours. Sans sat on your bed watching you  ~~worried~~ ~~concerned~~ to make sure you didn’t kick the bucket. You started groaning and sweating and kept pushing the blankets off. Sans would turn his head from you and cover you at first but you kept doing it, so he gave up.

 

He kept his eyes focused on your face, but somehow his eyes kept wandering down… He reached up to pull your shirt down, his fingers dragging against your skin as he pulled it down to just below your butt. His fingers lingered on your luscious hips. You often complain about your weight, but he doesn’t understand; you look ~~lovely~~ ~~soft~~ adequate for a human…

 

He started stroking his fingers against your hips, playing with the strap of the frilly underwear. His hands slowly slid to your stomach, feeling your squishy flesh between his bones. He blinked a few times… that actually felt…pretty nice… He turned his body and both of his hands started massaging your stomach, pinching and pulling your flesh. He felt your hips and continued down your thighs, but the moment he started feeling your inner thighs, you let out a gasp.

 

Sans instantly let go and stood up, hiding his hands behind his back. Cautiously, he looked at your face to see that you were still asleep… lips slightly apart, panting… Sans slowly got back on the bed and reached for the same spot, but kept his eyes on your face. You sucked in a breath and sighed heavily. He pressed harder into your flesh, making circular motions as he slid up your inner thigh. You gasp and shutter, mumbling in your sleep. Your legs slowly spread for him as his hands came closer to your crotch. “Hmmm…Sans…” His hands froze; you'd said his name, which means you must be awake.

 

Slowly, he came closer and hovered over you, watching your face intently. You continued to let out even breathes and your eyes stayed shut. He looked down at your body and noticed your nipples sticking out against the cloth of your shirt. He swallowed as he reached out, giving one of your breasts a tentative squeeze. You arched into his touch and gasped. “Sans…” You mumble his name more.

 

Sans began to breathe heavy as his hand continued to feel your chest. He swallowed as he sat between your legs, his hands sliding under your shirt and his pants becoming constricted. He rolled your nipples between his fingers. Your hips responded, thrusting up into his pelvis. Sans groaned and lifted the shirt up to your chin. He lay down on your soft body, his face cushioned between your breasts, which he continued fondling, letting you continue to dry hump him. He squeezed your breasts, letting the flesh spill out between his fingers. He licked and nipped at them, your thrusts increasing in pressure and speed.

 

He slid a hand down, slipping under your panties, and reached for your core. His fingers were instantly slicked with your juices as he rubbed between your folds. He would like to enjoy it more, diving his fingers inside you, but he doesn’t how much longer he has till you wake up… it’s not because he’s getting impatient or feeling like he will explode if he doesn’t get inside your delicious folds that instant…

 

Sans rushed to push down his shorts and pushed aside your underwear, rubbing his cock’s head against your slit. He sucked in a breath as he thrust forward, sliding into your warmth. He groaned loudly as your walls gripped onto him tightly. It felt amazing inside you; he couldn’t help but start thrusting. Your muscles moved excellently against his cock, egging him to cum. He held onto you tightly, gripping at your soft flesh for support to thrust deeper inside you. You moaned loudly above him, chanting his name. He didn’t think you would ever think of him that way, he only thought you were after his lazy brother. But here he is now, fully hilted inside you as you moan his name, dreaming that he is doing exactly that. Knowing that you were fantasizing about him in such a way sent tingles down his spine. He began to lose himself, thrusting in and out of you at a high speed.

 

You arched your back and let out a deep moan as your walls sucked him in deeper. Sans couldn’t hold back as you massage his cock tightly, cumming deep inside you with a heavy grunt. Sans let his body fall completely on top of you, panting and his cock deflating inside you. Arms wrap around his head and he looks up at you, thinking this time you had awoken. No, you were just holding him close, still asleep, a satisfied smile on your face. He made a decision at that moment. “Human, it has been decided: I now own you. I’m sure you will feel truly honored once you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the raffle requests: please be very specific of what you want. Don't be afraid to type an entire paragraph. The more info you give me the more I have to work with and the better I'll be able to provide you exactly what you want. This goes for any requests not just the raffle.


End file.
